acampamento de ferias
by reneev
Summary: feria,sonho de qualquer estudante depois de um longo periodo de aulas,colegias perto de se formarem e irem para a universidade ainda provam que tem muito para aprontar e que nunca desistirão de seus sonhos,acampamento otima oportunidade para o amor surgir
1. convencer betado

Acampamento de férias

**Acampamento de férias**

Oi estou aqui com mais uma fic tosca que estou fazendo

Sasori: Mal acaba uma e já ta fazendo outra

Sai: É que ela está querendo escrevendo uma fic totalmente diferente que não tem nada a ver com a historia inacabada dela.

È isso ai e só vou continuá-la se receber pelo menos uma review

Sai e sasori: Vai demorar...

Que seja espero que vocês gostem. Novamente as advertências

Sasori: Como sempre, essa fic é Yaoi...

Sai: Naruto não pertence a ela...

Sasori: E nunca pertencera porque ela é pobre...

Sai: Isto não possui fins lucrativos...

Sasori: Pois se tivesse iria à falência...

Sai: Isso não foi betado.

Sasori: È nunca será!

Rebecca: Agora tem! Posso agarrar o Sai? n,.n

E o resto vocês já sabem espero que gostem e boa leitura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1° meta – convencer

Dias de sol e calor, uma idéia, férias.

Tempo perfeitos para jovens colegiais que querem aproveitar seu tempo livro e se esquecerem um pouco da escola. Último ano que cursam.

Sonhos a serem realizados, metas,desafios, pressão. É isso que todos os colegiais e tantas outras pessoas têm e enfrentam. E é claro isso não seria diferente para dois amigos cansados de tanto estudar...

- Larga esse livro

Bom, pelo menos para aqueles que querem parar e descansar a cabeça, as férias sempre servem...

- Não é porque você não estuda que eu não devo estudar.

Ok, um é um preguiçoso e outro é um maníaco por estudo. Como viraram amigos? Um tinha o que o outro precisava.

- Vamos, estamos de férias temos que aproveitá-las ao Maximo e... (foi interrompido)

- Estudar?

- Não. Temos que nos divertir!

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer?! Quando voltarmos de férias teremos apenas uma semana de aula e depois começará as provas e eu não quero ir mal!

- Vai, vamos, deixa de ser chato é nosso ultimo ano no colégio, ultimo bimestre, depois nunca mais nos veremos. Temos que aproveitar o tempo que temos!

- Então vá, ninguém esta te impedindo.

- Então você vai?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas você não disse para aproveitar?

- Eu disse que você pode ir com seus amiguinhos, que eu não vou te impedir e nem mesmo irei com você para te atrapalhar!

- Atrapalhar? Você nunca me atrapalha!

- Quando você estiver com uma das suas "garotinhas" eu acho que você não dirá o mesmo...

- Mas...

- Por que faz tanta questão que eu vá?

- Porque você é meu melhor amigo.

-...

-...

-...

- No que está pensando?

- Se eu for você para de me encher a paciência?

- ÊÊÊ! Você vai você nem sabe como estou feliz com essa desição

- Mas tem um porém!

- Porém?

- Uma condição

- Que condição?

- Que quando chegarmos você estude e se dedique nesse fim do bimestre!

- Ham?

- Vou ter que desenhar para você entender?

- NÃO ME TRATE ASSIM!

- Você é pede para eu te tratar assim.

- Não peço nada!

- Então, de acordo?

- Fazer o quê, né?

- Você esta fazendo um trato, ou seja, não o quebre.

- E tem como eu quebrar?

- Você tem um cérebro só pra ocupar o espaço na sua cabeça?

- DANNA!!

- Tá, ta, parei.

- Mas você está certo, eu só vou poder cumprir isso depois das férias, ou seja, eu simplesmente posso ignorar essa promessa, pois você já fez o que eu queria, então posso também fazer com que essa promessa nunca acontecesse...

- Faça o que quiser, depois não vai ser eu que será prejudicado!

- Como me prejudicar?

- Você esta enforcado em quatro matérias que reprovam e estamos no último bimestre, ou seja, se você não quiser repetir de ano, é melhor se dedicar.

(falou isso indo em direção a porta, para que pudesse sair e tomar um ar, e é claro arrumar suas coisas para a viagem)

(pegando o celular)

- _Alô!_

_-_ Plano um completo!

-_ Não acredito que você conseguiu convencê-lo a ir nessa viagem._

- Mas tive que fazer um trato com ele.

-_ Que trato?_

- Nada de mais.

-_ Então amanhã passamos ai e pegamos vocês!_

- Só tem um probleminha!

- _Qual?_

-eu não falei que vocês iriam juntos

-_hahaha! _(ouve-se risadas do outro lado da linha)

- DO QUE O IMBEÇIL TA RINDO?

- _Nada, nada..._

- E então como eu faço?

- _Com isso não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano._

- O que pretende fazer?

-_ Você vai saber na hora certa!_

- Não confio em você!

- Trate de confiar, pois eu vou fazer com que essa viagem seja inesquecível, e é claro vou realizar um desejo que você tem!

- Q-q-q-ue desejo? (já estava suando frio)

- Não se preocupe, só confie em mim que vai dar tudo certo! Até amanhã!

- ESPERE!

-tu tu tu

- Desgraçado! Desligou!

Será que ele sabe do meu maior desejo secreto?

- Ah, não... Impossível, não tem como ele saber disso, eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém.

como será que ele descobriu? Será que é o que estou pensando que é?

**Continua**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

E aí, qual será o desejo de Deidara? Quem vai viajar com eles? Com quem Deidara estava falando ao telefone? Qual plano maluco é esse? Que plano é esse? Por que envolve Sasori nisso? O que une esses dois? Porque a insistência? PRA ONDE ELES IRÃO?

Essas e outras perguntas serão reveladas no próximo capítulo de "**acampamento de férias!"**

Sai: Dessa vez ela surtou!

Sasori: O pior é que acabou os calmantes...

Sai: Eu vou embora daqui antes que ela surte...

Sasori: EI, NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO COM ESSA LOUCA

Sai: Bom povo, nos vemos depois quando nosso autora se acalmar!

Sasori: Até!

Autora: EI AONDE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE VÃO?


	2. vamos partir ! ? betado

Acampamento de férias

**Acampamento de férias**

Vortei...

Sasori: Demorou.

Você quer o que? Estou tendo que terminar essa fic, mais a minha primeira fic e ainda coloquei uma de fichas! Claro que teria que demorar pra postar aqui!

Sai: Pelo menos ela ta postando em todas as fics e não só em uma, como vários autores fazem que eu não posso citar nomes...

Viram, eu presto para alguma coisa!

Sasori: Fala sério você não tem nenhuma idéia pra essa fic não é mesmo?!

Correto

capota

Sai: E como pretende escreve-la?

Sei lá! Eu me viro!

Sasori: E ainda diz que presta pra alguma coisa.

Sai: Coitados dos nossos leitores, terem uma autora louca como essa...

Sasori: Não deveríamos ter comprado calmantes que incentivam...

Sai: Tem razão, agora é que ela pira de vez!

Sasori: Agora as advertências!

Sai: Mas todos já conhecem esse papo...

Sasori: Tem razão, então o que faremos?

Sai: Começar a historia?

Sasori: Tà certo! Quem chama?

Sai: Só nossa autora pode dizer as palavras mágicas para a história começar.

Sasori: Ei autora, começe a história os leitores tão querendo ler!

Sai: Estão?

Sasori: Finja que estão!

YOSH!

Sai: Ótimo, deu uma de Lee agora...

Sasori: VAI LOGO!

Agora sem mais delongas a história:

Sai: São essas as palavras mágicas?!(indignado)

Sasori: Não tinha nada mais construtivo?

Sai: Esse dialogo tá tão grande é porque você tá sem idéia pra começar a escrever, não é?!

YOSH!

Sasori: Isso já encheu o saco.

OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO MOLEQUE! ÓÓ

Sai; Ficou louca de vez, olha a cara que ela fez!

Sasori: Eu preciso de férias!

Sai: Eu também!

Essa fic já é sobre férias!

Sasori: Então começa logo p...(horário não permite esse tipo de diálogos)

O.O

Sai: n.n COMEÇA LOGO!

Tá com o mesmo problema que eu, o acento que é pra deixar com cara de bravo não tá pegando...

Sasori : Preciso ir ao psicólogo

Sai: E da onde você vai tirar dinheiro pra pagar? Porque essa daí faz a gente trabalhar por menos de um salário mínimo.

Sasori: Você ganha? Porque eu não ganho um pão sequer.

Sai: não n .n

Eba, outro problema!

Sasori: Isso já passou de uma folha, começa logo!

Você não consegue ficar nervoso porque a tecla quebrou.

Sai: Como ela consegue? O.O

Bom agora é sério, já pensei em alguma coisa.

Os dois: Amém

E agora, sem mais delongas, a história:

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo 2-vamos partir!?

Deidara: E aí, danna?! Já arrumou suas coisas?

Sasori: Não!

Deidara: Porque não? O.o

Sasori: A casa ta de ponta cabeça, não podemos simplesmente deixar como está!

Deidara: Mas daqui a pouco vão vir pegar a gente!

Sasori: Quem vai vir pegar a gente? Você não disse nada disso!

Deidara: Mó saco, né?

Sasori: Pára de falar como um analfabeto!

Deidara: Vá arrumar as malas, que já partiremos!

Sasori: DEIDARA!EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SAIREMOS DAQUI ENQUANTO ESSA CASA NÃO ESTIVER BRILHANDO!

Deidara: Brilhando? (engole seco)

Sasori: E nem pense em fugir daqui senão... (dá um soco com força na palma de sua mão)

Deidara: Não precisa ficar irritado, danna!

Sasori: Você se lembra da ultima vez que você me desobedeceu e falou pra eu não ficar irritado?!

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_Deidara: Danna, vamos ao parque un?_

_Sasori: Não._

_Deidara: Porque não, un?_

_Sasori: Porque eu disse não!_

_Deidara: E porque não un?_

_Sasori: Porque eu disse n-ã-o!_

_Deidara: E por..._

_Sasori: Mas que bosta! Deidara, eu não quero ir, que saco, dá pra entender? Eu não quero ir e pronto! _

_Deidara: Mas..._

_Sasori: Eu já disse que não_

_Deidara: Quero ver você pedir pra eu fazer alguma coisa pra você depois, um._

_Sasori: Pega um copo d'água para mim!_

_Deidara: Claro!... ei! Não pego nada, pegue você, un!_

_Sasori: Como é que é?!_

_Deidara: Eu não vou demorar nem um minuto s quer, um!_

_Sasori: Acho bom_

_Deidara: Aqui está! Un!_

_Sasori: Pára com esses un's, já ta enchendo!_

_Deidara: quê, un?_

_Sasori: Eu mandei você parar agora!_

_Deidara: Não precisa ficar irritado, danna! Un!_

_Sasori: Eu mandei você parar!_

_Deidara: Parar com que? Un?_

_(cenas de violência o horário não permite)_

_Deidara: Tá parei!...Un..._

_Sasori: Você vai comigo?_

_Deidara: Pra onde? Un?_

_Sasori: E nem pense em me desobedecer, se você não quiser apanhar de novo!_

_Deidara: Tô indo! Un (engoli seco)_

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

Sasori: Lembrou?

Deidara: Lembrei!Você me levou para o fono e eu nunca mais falei un de novo.

Sasori: Então pode começar a limpar isso aí, que daqui a pouco eu volto.

Deidara: Vai aonde?

Sasori: Preparar alguma coisa pra comermos depois da limpeza!

(Deidara cora)

Deidara: Só depois?

Sasori: É claro! Vai ser como uma recompensa por ter limpado tudo direitinho!

Deidara:YOSH! (levanta o polegar e faz pose do Gai-sensei)

Sasori: Ò.Ò ''o que foi isto?"

Deidara: Vou acabar em menos de um minuto!

Saori: Ahh,ta bom... Oo não tenha pressa...

(Deidara pega o esfregão e sai correndo de um lado para o outro, ao mesmo tempo aparece ele tirando todo o pó, varrendo, colocando os moveis no lugar certo, passando pano em tudo, jogando água entre outras coisas, ao mesmo tempo!)

Deidara: Terminei!- olha Sasori na mesma posição de assustado - Por que ainda ta aí? O.o

Sasori: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Estou indo!

(Toca o celular de Deidara)

Deidara:fala!

Mister mistério:_ Tivemos alguns problemas no meio do caminho, mas daqui a pouco estamos chegando!_

Deidara: Há não tenha pressa, o danna ainda nem arrumou as malas e ainda por cima...

Mister mistério:_ E ainda por cima...?_

(Deidara cora com os próprios pensamentos)

Deidara: Nada não, só não precisam ter pressa...

Mister mistério:_ Sei..._

(Deidara cora mais ainda)

Deidara: Na... ãão é nada disso que você tá pensando!

Mister mistério:_ E no que eu to pensando?_

Deidara: Coisas pervertidas, é claro!(Deidara cora com a própria afirmação)

Mister mistério: _Então vocês estão mesmo fazendo coisas pervertidas?!_

Deidara: Eu não disse isso!

Mister mistério:_ Disse sim e ainda por cima assumiu!_

Deidara: ...(mais vermelho que uma pimenta malagueta)

Mister mistério:_ Não precisa ficar envergonhado..._

Deidara: Eu...EU NÃO TÔ ENVERGONHADO!

Mister mistério: _Tá que seja, estamos na frente da sua casa!_

Deidara: COMO?!

Mister mistério:_ Eu fiquei te enrolando pra ficar sabendo o que vocês realmente estavam fazendo!_

Deidara: Desgraçado!

(desliga o telefone)

Deidara: M aldito... Agora perdi a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com o danna e ainda por cima para comermos! -/-

**IMAGINAÇÃO DO DEIDARA DE COMO SERIA O LANCHE ON:**

Sasori vestido como uma garçonete (mais precisamente como a Alice no país das maravilhas, só que com o vestido mais curto e vermelho no lugar do azul) sentado num sofá luxuoso ao lado de Deidara com muitos bolinhos na mesa.

(Sasori pega um bolinho)

Sasori: Abre a boquinha Dei!

Deidara: Prefiro comer assim...!

Deidara coloca um pedaço de bolinho na boca de Sasori e quando ia beijá-lo...

**IMAGINAÇÃO DO DEIDARA DE COMO SERIA O LANCHE OFF:**

Mister mistério: SONHANDO ACORDADO, DEIDARA?!

Mister mistério ²: O que será que ele estava sonhando?!

Mister mistério ³: Quem sabe?!

Mister mistério 4: Vindo do Deidara não é difícil de adivinhar.

Deidara: PAREM DE FICAR ME INSULTANDO COMO EU NEM ESTIVESSE AQUI!

Mister mistério 5: Quem falo isso?

Mister mistério 6: Um fantasma rhrhhrjri(risada) BU!

Mister mistério 5: buá, buá! Seu malvado!

Mister mistério ¹: Parem com isso!

Mister mistério ²: É! Quanta infantilidade!

Mister mistério 6: Como se você fosse muito adulto.

Mister mistério ³: Isso ta ficando repetitivo demais para o meu gosto...

Mister mistério ²: E quem liga pro seu gosto ¬.¬

Mister mistério 4:PORRADA!

(e todos começam a brigar quando...)

**Crack**

Mister mistério : O Sasori vai matar agente!

Mister mistério ¹: Foi tudo culpa dele! (aponta para o mister mistério 4)

Mister mistério ²: Isso aí! Você incentivou a gente!

Mister mistério ³: Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!

Mister mistério 4: Sejam homens uma vez na vida para assumirem os seus erros além de ficar de botando a culpa uns nos outros!

Mister mistério 5: Vamos tentar colar isso!

Mister mistério 6: Vamos jogar fora!

Mister mistério: Ele com certeza vai sentir falta!

Mister mistério ²: Realmente, nunca vi uma pessoa tão atenciosa como ele.

Mister mistério ¹: É perfeccionista.

Mister mistério ³: Vamos fazer algo logo!

Mister mistério 7 (que pra variar só foi se pronunciar agora): Tarde de mais

Na porta via-se um ser com uma bandeja com dois copos e um jarro de suco cheia, açucareiro e alguns lanches e sua aparência não era nem um pouco amigável.

Mister mistério 5: Perdoa a gente! Foi sem querer!

Mister mistério 6: Prometemos que não vai acontecer de novo!

Sasori: Limpem isso AGORA!

Todos menos Sasori: Ham? Como?

Sasori: Limpem a bagunça que vocês fizeram, eu gastei muito tempo limpando isso.

Deidara: Você? Tem certeza?!

Sasori: Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido, (olhar mortal para Deidara) não quero um caco de vidro no chão... ENTENDERAM?!

Todos: Sim,sim senhor.

Sasori: Andem logo com isso se quiserem comer algo!

(Todos começam a limpar desesperadamente)

Mister mistério: Hora de colocar meu plano em ação!

Deidara: Que plano?

Mister mistério: O que eu te falei pelo telefone! Aquele pra levar o Sasori caso ele não queira ir com todos nós e é claro para realizar seu desejo mais profundo... Eu preciso cumprir meu plano!

Deidara: E que plano é esse?

Mister mistério: E olhem só! parece que a sorte esta do nosso lado!

Deidara: Porque diz isso?

Mister mistério: Porque eu tenho o que preciso para o meu plano dar certo!

Deidara: O que você vai aprontar dessa vez!?

Mister mistério: Apenas deixe comigo!

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E aí, descobriram quem é? Qual o plano maluco para levar o Sasori à marra? Porque eles simplesmente não perguntam se ele quer ir, além de terem todo esse trabalho? Porque ele disse que a sorte estava ao lado deles? Será que eles conseguirão finalmente ir a essa viagem ou será que terão que esperar até as próximas férias? Porque eles se atrasaram?

Meu Deus o que está acontecendo? Descubram no próximo capitulo!

E as perguntas que não foram respondidas, ou seja, todas vão se desenrolando com o andar da historia, não se preocupem e deixem reviews!

Há, lembrando os meus assistentes fugirão... cof cof... Deram um pulo lá na padaria e ainda não voltaram, quem os viu favor entrar em contato...

Até o próximo capitulo!


	3. Plano em pratica que as férias comecem

Oi eu voltei

Oi eu voltei

Sasori:decidiu postar em todos hoje foi

Claro a audiência tem que subir né

Sai:você já tem alguma idéia ou vai só enrolar o povo

Dessa vez eu tenho uma idéia pra essa só do inicio mas depois eu penso em mais coisas

Sasori:até o vamos bailar você também alguma idéia?

Dessa eu não tenho mas até á noite eu tenho uma

Sai:então para de enrolar e começa logo isso

To começando a me arrepender de ter sentido falta de vocês

Sasori:sem nós você não é ninguém

Ta que seja mas estou contente por terem voltado

Sai:ta enrolando de novo

Agora é serio

Agora sem mais delongas a história

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No ultimo capitulo:

_Mister mistério:hora de colocar meu plano em ação!_

_Deidara:que plano?_

_Mister mistério:o que eu te falei pelo telefone!aquele pra levar o Sasori caso ele não queira ir com todos nós e é claro para realizar seu desejo mais profundo eu preciso cumprir meu plano!_

_Deidara:e que plano é esse?_

_Mister mistério:e olhem só! parece que a sorte esta do nosso lado!_

_Deidara:porque diz isso?_

_Mister mistério :porque eu tenho o que preciso para o meu plano dar certo!_

_Deidara:o que você vai aprontar dessa vez!?_

_Mister mistério:apenas deixe comigo!_

Capitulo 3- Plano em pratica!que as férias comecem

Mister mistério:o Sasori!

Sasori:fala Kisame

Kisame:eu to com sede será que dava pra arranjar um suco pra galera?

Sasori:vou pegar mais copos

Mister mistério ²:valeu mesmo eu tava derretendo com essa roupa

Mister mistério ¹:quem manda vir com preto.Agora agüente Konan

Konan: o que você disse Pain?

Pain:nada nadinha de nada

Mister mistério ³:quero sem açúcar para não gastar

Deidara: Kakuso,o açúcar é dele não seu

Mister mistério 4: tem de limão

Sasori:tem Zetsu tem sim

Zetsu: obrigado

Mister mistério 5: Tobi quer de laranja!(preciso dizer quem falou essa frase?!acho que não)

Sasori:ta bom Tobi eu trago de laranja pra você ¬¬

Mister mistério: eu quero água pura

Sasori:pode deixar Hidan,eu trago sua água pura Ò.Ó

Hidan:agradecido

Mister mistério 7:eu quero de morango!

Sasori:não tem Itachi

Itachi:então de romã

Sasori:eu vou lá saber onde vende essa fruta Ò.Ó

Itachi:então me vê de maracujá

Sasori:ta bom Itachi eu trago seu suco de maracujá(estava se controlando para não voar em um pescoço e torce-lo até quebrar)

Deidara: eu vou querer também um suco de maracujá

Sasori:TÃO ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE EMPREGADA É?!

Todos:não!! Imagine

Sasori:JÁ VOLTO E NEM PENSEM EM PEDIR MAIS ALGUMA COISA QUANDO EU VOLTAR

Kisame:ótimo,agora só falta ele voltar para meu plano se cumprir

Deidara:nem pense em fazer alguma coisa contra o Sasori se não eu...

Kisame:calma,eu não vou fazer nada contra a sua doce donzela

Deidara:acho bom mesmo

Kisame:ta bom,relaxa estamos ir nos divertir,relaxar,curtir lembra?!não estamos indo pra nos encher de pancadas

Pain:mas como as coisas tão indo

Konan: é mesmo!

Tobi:tobi tem se comportado muito bem

Todos menos Sasori que não estava presente e Tobi:calado

Tobi:mas Tobi é um bom menino

Olhar mortal e assassino de todos os presentes

Kakuso:você disse que a sorte estava ao nosso lado mas eu discordo dessa frase

Hidan:se você tivesse dito isso antes do telefone tocar naquela hora eu até concordaria

Zetsu:foi muito azar isso que aconteceu

Deidara:o que aconteceu?

Hidan:pergunta pro bonitão ali(aponta para o Itachi)

Deidara:o que aconteceu Itachi?você não vai poder ir?que pena!(fingindo uma cara de decepcionado mas estava muito contente pois seria um a menos para atrapalhar a relação inexistente dele com Sasori)

Itachi:que pena ter que acabar com sua festa mas é que na realidade muito mais gente vai

Deidara:COMO!!Ò.Ó

Todos menos Deidara e Sosori que não estava presente: O.O

Hidan:por que o nervosismo?

Sasori:aqui está!n.n

Todos menos Sasori:comida

Tobi:Tobi pensou que Sasori só iria trazer bebidas!

Sasori:é que eu pensei que talvez vocês estivessem com fome também.E é bem melhor comer aqui do que parar em qualquer barraquinha e se empanturrar de porcarias

Konan:nisso eu tenho que concordar,aquelas comidas de estrada é toda cheia de gordura e me faz ficar mais gorda do que já estou

Pain:mas Konan,você não é gorda,você é muito bonita!

Konan:Pain o/o

Deidara pov's on

_que droga mais gente pra atrapalhar eu e o Sasori.Mas pelo que eu percebi ta rolando um clima entre a Konan e o Pain,pelo menos eles vão estar ocupados o bastante pra não me atrapalharem._

_E que plano é esse que o Kisame ta falando?mas se algo acontecer com o Sasori ele vai ver só do que eu sou capaz.Maldito Itachi por ter chamado mais gente.Pelo o local é agradável e dá pra eu ficar sozinho com o danna n/n_

Deidara pov's off

Deidara:danna você já arrumou sua mala?

Sasori:sim n.n

Deidara:QUANDO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Sasori:quando vocês tavão limpando a bagunça que fizeram.

Deidara: T.T

Imaginação do Deidara de como seria a arrumação das malas on

Deidara:_quer ajuda?_

_Sasori:Dei n/n ... claro!_

_Deidara:começou sem mim?_

_Sasori:na...ão o/o_

_Deidara coloca a mão no queijo de Sasori e o levanta e com a outra mão circula a cintura do menor._

_Deidara:você fica lindo corado_

_Sasori:Dei... dara! o/o_

_Deidara:temos que partir que pena!_

_Sasori:é... n/n vamos começar a arrumar?_

_Deidara:pra que? se você fica mais lindo sem nada!_

_Sasori: Dei _x_/_x

Quando Deidara iria beijar Sasori!(de novo essa historia)

Imaginação do Deidara de como seria a arrumação das malas off

Kisame:APAIXONA ACORDA!

Deidara: hum o que foi?

Deidara vê Sasori desmaiado no chão e cacos de vidro que antes tinha suco lá próximo a seu corpo

Deidara:O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?(Já falava agarrando o colarinho do outro)

Kisame:coloquei me plano em ação horas bolas!

Deidara:CRETINO!(já se preparava para dar-lhe um soco e tirar todos seus dentes)

Kisame:CALMA! Eu só dei uns acalmantes pra ele dormir,daí ele dormiu(jura)viu como eu sou um bom amigo! n.n

Deidara:ainda não entendi aonde eu entro nessa história!

Kisame:simples,você precisa leva-lo para o ônibus coloca-lo em seu colo e quando ele acordar você diz que ele acabou dormindo e como você não queria acorda-lo e nem que ele caísse você o abraçou!viu como é simples!

Deidara:você é um gênio Kisame!

Zetsu:não querendo atrapalhar mas ta todo mundo indo pro ônibus e se vocês não andarem logo vamos deixar vocês pra traz!

Deidara:estamos indo!

Kisame:é já estamos indo

Todos pegam suas malas e vão em direção ao ônibus

Deidara:pra que um torço tão grande?

Pain:é que muita gente vai e pra acomodar todo mundo agente pego o maior que tinha

Itachi:e agente ainda vai dormir nele porque a viagem é muito longa

Deidara:vai tanta gente assim?

Konan:sim

Deidara:e temos tanto dinheiro pra tanta gente?

Kakuso:cada um vai pagar o seu!

Deidara:e no caso do ônibus?

Hidan:é de um familiar!

Deidara:familiar de quem?

Tobi:Tobi quer ir logo

Kisame:VAMOS FICAR FALANDO AQUI A VIDA INTEIRA OU AGENTE VAI DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS?

Konan:não precisa gritar

Zetsu:mas ele ta certo,precisamos ir logo se quisermos aproveitar as férias porque já não basta o povo a mais ainda temos que ficar enrolando aqui?!

Pain:eles estão certo,vamos de uma vez por todas

Hidan:as coisas de todos estão com vocês?

Deidara:tem que pegar as coisas do Sasori

Kisame:enquanto você tava viajando agente dopo o Sasori e pego as coisas dele e já colocamos no ônibus!

Deidara:temos comida nesse ônibus?

Hidan:o suficiente por uma noite por isso aproveitamos comer aqui!

Deidara:mas quando agente for pegar o povão agente não vai precisar parar?

Itachi:combinei com eles de só pega-los duas cidades antes de nosso destino!

Konan:pelo menos uma coisa boa,vamos passar pelo menos 2 dias e 18 horas só entre nós os outro 2 dia e 6 horas vai ser a tortura

Deidara:por que tortura?

Tobi:Tobi é um bom garoto,o povão não é bons garotos

Pain:CALEM-SE E ENTREM NESSA JOSSA DESSE ONIBUS SE NÃO EU PARTO SOZINHO E DEIXO VOCÊS DISCUTINDO AQUI!

Konan:me deixaria aqui Pain?

Pain:claro que não i.i

Konan: bom mesmo.Agora vamos embora

Todos menos Sasori por estar inconsciente e Konan:ta certo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cabo

Que feliz eu sei que ta tosco mas mesmo assim eu tentei

Nos vemos nos próximos capítulos ou em outras fics ou até mesmo no orkut ou msn

Bjs

Isso não foi betado e nem revisado


	4. supermercado ! proibido estacionar

Voltei

Voltei

Sai: ótimo

Sasori:depois que a Rebeca ficou te elogiando você quis começar logo não é mesmo?!

Agradeçam a ela então

Sai:eu não to afim de ficar falando coisas inúteis

Então não fale

Sasori:¬¬

Ta eu já vou começar

Sai:¬¬

Nossa que mau humor,ta eu já vou começar

Agora sem mais delongas, a historia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 4- supermercado! Proibido estacionar

De noite no ônibus

Tobi:Tobi ta com fome!

Pain: na geladeira tem comida

Tobi: Tobi acabou de abrir e não viu nenhuma comida

Zetsu: procura no armário

Tobi:Tobi já fez isso

Hidan: não tem shapoo

Kakuzo: Deve estar no armário do banheiro ou então em um armário qualquer

Hidan: já procurei e não encontrei em lugar algum

Tobi:Tobi continua com fome

Konan:procura na dispensa

Kisame: a dispensa ta mais vazia do que a minha carteira

Deidara: ...

Sasori: zZzZzZzZ(não ele não está dormindo e nem roncando ele está dopado pra quem se esqueceu)

Konan:QUEM ERA A MULA QUE SE ESQUEÇEU DE COMPRAR A COMIDA

Todos menos Itachi,Sasori,Deidara e Konan: O Itachi!

Konan:CADÊ A PORRA DA COMIDA

Itachi:olha a boca

Pain:é verdade,damas não devem falar assim

Konan: vai cata coquinho ¬¬

Pain: ta bom i.i(aura depressiva e vai para um cantinho isolado)

Todos menos Deidara e Sasori por estar dopado: O.O

Kisame:você disse que tinha comida por uma noite então cadê ela?

Itachi: acabou

Pain(saiu da transe)O QUE VOCÊ FALOU UCHIHA?

Itachi:qual é?eu preciso de energia pra dirigi

Kakuzo: ótimo!vamos ter que gastar mais dinheiro!

Hidan:teríamos que gastar dinheiro de qualquer forma!

Kakuzo: mas vamos ter que gastar mais porque essa noite o combinado era não gastar nada!¬¬

Hidan: teríamos que ir comprar de qualquer forma! ¬¬

Kakuso: eu sei! ¬¬

Hidan: então por que ta reclamando? ¬¬

Kakuso: adivinha! ¬¬

Hidan: vô lá saber o que passa pela tua cabeça! ¬¬

Derrepente o carro para(ele não para por terem freado como uma pessoa normal ele parou por causa da inércia)

Deidara:ò.ó Barbeiro ! ta tentando matar todo mundo e ainda por cima derruba o danna?!

Itachi:foi mau!

Kisame: foi mau não!foi péssimo!

Itachi: desculpa! ¬¬

Konan: tem um supermercado lá na frente!(aponta)

Itachi: então vamos

Tobi:Tobi vai poder comprar doce

Konan: e eu chocolate O¬O

Pain: ta babando em mim Konan

Konan: chocolate O¬O

Pain: ¬¬

Konan: ¬¬ ta olhando o que?

Pain: nada i.i

Konan: vamos nos dividir em duplas pra ninguém se perde!

Enquanto isso no fundo do ônibus por um estar em pé e por causa de um certo Itachi

Hidan: O / / / / O

Kakuso: O / / / / O

Hidan: O / / / / / / O

Kakuso: O / / / / / / O

Hidan: me..me desculpe O / / / / / / / O

Kakuso: tudo bem! O / / / / / / / O

O que aconteceu? Simples Hidan caiu com tudo no colo do Kakuso ! n.n

Voltando pra frente do ônibus:

Pain: boa idéia Konan! Ç2 o Ç2 (explicação do desenho coração nos olhos)

Konan: eu sei! Eu sou demais

Pain: é sim ! (coração no olhos)

Konan: cala a boca ¬¬

Pain: certo i.i

Zetsu: na onde vamos estacionar?

Itachi: aqui não tem estacionamento!

Kisame: um lugar tão grande e não tem estacionamento?!

Tobi: então onde Itachi vai estacionar?

Itachi: eu vo...(interrompido)

Deidara: bem próximo a saída e a entrada não quero ficar andando muito

Konan: nem eu!

Pain: se a Konan não quer andar muito Itachi estacione perto da entrada!(fogo nos olhos)

Itachi: ma...(interrompido de novo)

Deidara: e o Sasori como que ele fica?não podemos deixa-lo aqui sozinho!

Kisame: carrega ele!

Deidara: ta bom ! n.n

Itachi: não quer andar mas quer carregar o ruivinho!

Deidara: ¬¬ fala isso de novo e você morre

Itachi: que meda! ¬¬

Konan: que romântico! O¬O

Pain: O que é romântico?

Konan: O Deidara carregando o Sasori! Também queria ser carregada! O¬O

Pain: se você quiser, eu posso te carregar !

Konan: sério? O¬O

Pain: claro!

Konan: me carrega mesmo?

Pain: eu poderia te carregar pro mundo inteiro se necessário!

Konan: Pain O / / / / / O

Tobi: Tobi continua com fome

Pain e Konan: ¬¬

Deidara: vamos logo !

Itachi: ma...(ninguém dando ouvidos)

Itachi: depois se algo acontecer a culpa não é minha! ¬¬

Hidan: tomara que aqui tenha a marca do meu shampoo

Kakuzo: tomara que aqui aceite cartão porque se não nem sei como vamos pagar

Zetsu: hoje ninguém anda com dinheiro o negocio é cartão

Deidara:cartão também ta fora de moda o negocio agora é pagar com o celular

Konan: da propaganda da OI! ?

Deidara: eu não tenho OI! !

Todos menos Sasori(adivinhem o motivo!): nem eu!(cabeça baixa)

Entraram no supermercado

Tobi:Tobi achou esse lugar imenso!

Konan: Ok vamos nos dividir! Eu e o Pain; Hidan e Kakuso; Itachi,Tobi e Kisame; Deidara,Zetsu e o inconsciente!

Deidara: não fala assim do Danna! Ò.Ó

Itachi: pra que dois trios?

Konan: caso você se esqueceu o Tobi não pode ficar sozinho e se eu deixar ele ficar com o Deidara é ai que ele não compra nada

Tobi: Tobi não entendeu!

Konan: o Sasori ta inconsciente, o Deidara ta carregando ele ou seja ele não vai poder carregar mais que uma sacola então o Zetsu pra ajudar.Se eu colocar você com eles Tobi é ai que ninguém faz compras!

Kisame: ta vamos comprar logo as coisas!

Pain: ok,pra agilizar cada um vai para um setor e nos encontramos ... deixa eu ver...

Konan: nos encontramos no térreo onde tem um mini-parquinho e tem uma sesação de alimentação!ENTENDERÃO OU EU TENHO QUE DESENHAR?!

Todos menos Konan e Sasori(não preciso dizer o motivo não é mesmo): Sim senhora!

Konan: ótimo,agora vão

Todos menos os dois citados acima: pra onde?O.O

Konan:pra onde vocês devem ir!

Todos menos os dois que vocês já conhecem: você não disse pra onde agente tem que ir! O.O

Konan: RA! Hidan e Kakuso cuidam dos produtos de higiene;Itachi,Kisame e Tobi cuidam das bebidas; eu e o Pain cuidamos dos cereais e alimentos perecíveis,Deidara e Zetsu cuidem das porcarias e NÃO OUSEM ESQUESER O CHOCOLATE!

Deidara:dês de quando chocolate é porcaria? O.O

Konan: ¬¬ esculta aqui!você entendeu o que eu quis dizer tratem de comprar as coisas que dão carie,dor de estomago,engordam,dão espinha e outras coisas ou seja qualquer coisa que contem açúcar!

Kakuzo: não comprem muito,doces são mais caros que os demais alimentos! O.O

Hidan: nisso eu tenho que concordar!doces são muito caro!

Todos menos Kakuso,Hidan e Sasori: O.o eles concordarão com algo?!

Deidara: OMG! É O FIM DO MUNDO VAMOS MORRER!

Konan:VÃO! E NÃO ME FAÇÃO ESPERAR VOCÊS TEM 10 MINUTOS PRA COMPRAREM TUDO!

Todos: sim senhora!

E assim as compras foram tranqüilas.Tirando a parte que o Kakuzo quase morre quanto viu o total a pagar,a parte que todas as mulheres e meninas,meninos homens,idosos ou seja todos ficaram paparicando o Sasori por que ver um menino tão lindo com rosto de bebê e corpo de homem e outro que parecia uma mulher não era uma coisa muito comum e tirando que só faltava o Deidara matar a todos por tocarem no seu danna!fora isso e os ataques da Konan principalmente na hora que os meninos pegaram o sabor errado do chocolate!.

Fora isso, as compras foram muito bem e todos queriam subir naquele ônibus?

Bom,eles queriam descansar de um longo 10 minutos de compra e 2 minutos de fila.

Pain:não sabia que compras eram tão exaustivas!

Konan:como minha mãe agüentava ir as comprar de 1 em 1 hora?

Zetsu: uma pergunta!agente comprou carne e vegetais?

Todos menos Zetsu e Sasori: O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame: vamos voltar!

Todos menos Sasori: sim sim!o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!

Bom depois de mais 5 minutos dentro do supermercado,e finalmente compraram tudo o que precisavam para 11 pessoas em 3 dias!

Itachi:eu não vou dirigir to acabado!

Pain:vai sim ninguém aqui ta afim de fazer isso e só você e o Sasori sabem dirigir.

Todos: ei!eu sei dirigir!

Pain: dirigir sem matar ninguém?

Konan: vai nessa Itachi!o cargo é todo seu! n.n

Itachi: ¬¬ quando que o Sasori vai acordar?

Kisame: vai demora!

Itachi: T.T

E foram andando até o ônibus? Bom eles entraram no automóvel deles e quando foram partir...

Hidan: que é isso?

Pain: o que?

Hidan: isso !

Kakuzo: UMA MULTA?COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?

Kona: aqui diz estacionou em lugar proibido!

Todos olham para Itachi com um olhar de nenhum amigo

Itachi:eu tentei avisar! Mas vocês quiseram porque quiseram estacionar na entrada do supermercado daí não deu outra! ¬¬

Tobi:vamos fazer o que agora?

Pain:ir embora é claro!

Tobi:mas e a multa?

Kisme: o ônibus nem é nosso mesmo!

Zetsu: e para pagarmos a multa temos que sair daqui!

Konan:vamos logo minha cabeça ta estourando!

Deidara: o Sasori pode ser leve mas carregar ele pra cima e pra baixo cansa!

Hidan: jura ¬¬

Deidara: ¬¬ não enche!

Konan: SUBAM LOGO ANTES QUE EU ATROPELE TODOS VOCÊS E VÁ CURTIR AS FÉRIAS SOZINHA!

Todos: certo!

Dentro do ônibus

Deidara: quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?

Hidan: agente vai pegar ...

Continua ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cabei

Espero que gostem,até o próximo capitulo

Lembrando o Itachi e nem o Tobi vão fazer casal nem o Kisame e o Itachi só pra lembra ta gente.

Podem me matar eu sei que ta ruim

Mas até o próximo capitulo

bjs


	5. filhos?

Bom gente, voltei

Bom gente, voltei

Sai:demoro!

Demorei?sei lá!mas aqui estou de novo pra mais um capitulo !n.n

Sai:cadê o Sasori?

Ta dopado esqueceu?

Sai:pensei que era só na fic!

È que eu quis deixar mais realista n.n

Sai:quando ele acordar ele vai te matar

Vai nada!

Sai:¬¬

Bom cansei de ficar com papo furado

Bem,agora sem mais delongas a história:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No ultimo capitulo:

_Konan:vamos logo minha cabeça ta estourando!_

_Deidara: o Sasori pode ser leve mas carregar ele pra cima e pra baixo cansa!_

_Hidan: jura ¬¬_

_Deidara: ¬¬ não enche!_

_Konan: SUBAM LOGO ANTES QUE EU ATROPELE TODOS VOCÊS E VÁ CURTIR AS FÉRIAS SOZINHA!_

_Todos: certo!_

_Dentro do ônibus_

_Deidara: quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?_

_Hidan: agente vai pegar ..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

capitulo 5 – Filhos?

Deidara:quem que a gente vai pegar nessa viagem?

Hidan: agente vai pegar os filhos do Itachi!

Itachi: ¬¬

Deidara:você tem filhos Itachi?Quando isso aconteceu?qual o nome deles?qual a idade deles?quem é a mãe?e o que eles fizeram para merecer um pai como você?

Itachi:¬¬

Hidan:há Itachi não precisa ficar nervoso.Bancar a babá de vez em quando é bom!

Todos estavam se segurando não só pela cara do Itachi,ou das piadas sem graça do Hidan,ou das perguntas miseráveis de Deidara,mas também estavam se controlando para não rir do que iria acontecer no final daquela discussão!

Deidara:você sempre deixou a mãe de seus filhos cuidarem deles sozinha?como pode Itachi?!

Itachi:¬¬(se controlando com todas as forças pra não abandonar o volante e dar uma voadora no ser de cabelos loiros ou então de bater o automóvel e todos morrerem,mas se fizesse isso ele teria que sair do ônibus para não morrer.)

Konan:se tem merda na cabeça né Deidara?!

Deidara: por que diz isso?O.O

Konan: ¬¬ não to com saco pra explicar

Pain: você tem o que na cabeça ?

Deidara: mas mas mas ...(vai pro cantinho escuro chorar)

Konan:parabéns Pain!

Pain:parabéns porque?não é meu aniversario!

Capota

Kakuzo:outro

Pain:o que foi dessa vez?! ¬¬

Konan:eu mereço amigos sem cérebro,eu mereço!

Zetsu: e você não se exclui disso não Konan

Konan:o que disse? Ò.Ó

Zetsu: nada nadinha de nada(sorrisinho forçado,suando,encolhido será que isso é sintomas de medo? Zetsu também vai pro cantinho escura fazer companhia para Deidara)

Tobi:Tobi não quer ver Zetsu-sempai nem Deidara-sempai sofrendo! o.o

Deidara e Zetsu:não precisamos de sua caridade ! ¬¬

Tobi:Tobi só quis ajudar(começando a chorar)

Kakuzo:parabéns,conseguiram fazer o cabeça de bagre chorar

Hidan:agora teremos que agüentar o choro dele

Pain:como já não bastasse essa viagem ainda temos que aturar isso!

Tobi:ninguém ama o Tobi

Todos menos Sasori: ninguém mesmo ¬¬

Tobi:ma...ma...mas BUA BUA BUA(vai pro cantinho no fim do ônibus e não para de chorar)

Kisame:viu o que vocês fizeram

Hidan:nós?foram os dois ali(aponta para Deidara e Zetsu)

Kakuzo: a onde você se enfiou Kisame?

Kisame:resolvendo uns negócios!

Deidara: que negócios?

Kisame:nada de muita importância

Kona:iiiiii,não gosto nem um pouco desse papo!

Deidara:nem eu!

Kisame:você disse um pouco antes de virmos pra cá e até agora não te ouvi reclamar Deidara

Deidara: aaa,sabe...é que...é que

Kisame:não se preocupe não tem nada a ver com vocês

Pain:tem certeza?

Kisame:claro!

Deidara:agora você não me escapa!

Zetsu:falando sozinho Deidara?

Hidan:o calor deve estar fritando o pouco cérebro que lhe restou

Deidara: hahaha muito engraçado Hidan ¬¬

Itachi:vamos parar por enquanto,to morrendo de cansaço preciso dormir!

Deidara:sem antes você contar direitinho essa história de filhos

Itachi:¬¬

Deidara:ai deles se eles se aproximarem do danna

Hidan: o Sasori gosta de crianças né?

Deidara:você vai morrer se o danna ficar com os seus filhos alem de ficar comigo !

Itachi:¬¬ desencana

Deidara:não sou cano(XP piada sem graça)

Hidan:cabeça,você acha que o Itachi tem condições de ter um filho?ele nunca conseguiria engravidar uma menina!

Deidara:então foi uma menina?não sente vergonha Itachi?!

Itachi:alguém por favor calem a boca dele sim! ¬¬

Konan:impossível,ele deve ter tomado uma pílula falante igual a Emilia e agora é impossível fechar essa matraca.

Deidara:eu não tenho matraca

Kisame:se só consegue ficar quieto quando ta tendo um de seus sonhos.

Zetsu:nem dormindo ele fica quieto!

Kisame:e quem disse que eu to falando de dormir?to falando quando ele fica paralisando em algum lugar sonhando acordado e a maioria das vezes babando!

Hidan: o que será,não é mesmo?(fala sarcástica)

Konan:sei não(fala sarcástica)

Kakuzo: não sei,talvez com um bolo,quem sabe!(fala sarcástica)

Kisame:qual será o sabor não é mesmo?(fala sarcástica)

Itachi:acho que nem mesmo ele sabe(fala sarcástica)

Deidara:PAREM DE ZOMBAR DA MINHA CARA!

Pain:zombar?quem está te zombando Deidara?(fala sarcástica)

Konan:tem razão,ninguém aqui está te zombando!(fala sarcástica)

Deidara:e o que vocês estão fazendo então?!

Zetsu:tirando uma com a sua cara!

Todos começam a rir até mesmo Itachi,sabe aquele que estava dirigindo,então,esse mesmo.E esse divertimento não deu outra.De repente o ônibus...

Pain:SE TA DROGADO?

Konan:QUERM MATAR A GENTE INCOPETENTE?!

Itachi:¬¬ por que será que tudo de errado que acontece a culpa é minha?

Tobi:Tobi quase que bate a cabeça!

Konan:por que não bateu?

Tobi:BUA BUA

Pain:parabéns Konan!

Konan:não é meu aniversario não Pain n.n

Pain:¬¬

Konan:faz essa cara de novo pra mim e você morre ¬¬

Pain:ta bom i.i

Itachi:não quer pegar!

Hidan:será que bateu?

Kakuzo:MAIS DESPESAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame:não é o fim do mundo

Zetsu:vamos descer e ver o que aconteceu!

Konan:ta escuro

Pain:não precisa se preocupar eu estou aqui

Konan:por isso mesmo eu me preocupo

Pain:mago-o i.i

Konan:era essa a minha intenção! ¬¬

Pain:como você é má Konan

Konan:mais uma palavra e você não terá mais seus dente!¬¬

Pain:i.i

Kakuzo:vamos ver o que aconteceu!

Hidan:e sujar as minhas mãos?!

Itachi:pode ficar aqui se quiser

Kakuso:vamos logo!

Pain:eu também vou!

Konan:vão lá machões

Kukuso,Itachi e Pain:¬¬ como é que é?

Konan:vão nessa!

Kisame:eu também vou

Zetsu:eu também,não aquento ficar um minuto aqui dentro e se a única forma de sair é dar um de mecânico eu topo

Pain:então vamos lá!

Konan:e você Deidara,Tobi não vão

Tobi:Tobi não sabe mexer em ônibus

Deidara:não confio em vocês três para cuidarem do danna! - . -

Hidan:tem certeza que é só por isso?

Deidara:¬¬ o que quis dizer com isso?

Hidan:se o Sasori estivesse acordado!você iria ajudar?

Deidara:claro que não!

Hidan:e por que não?

Deidara:tem muito macho ajudando,fora que eu poderia me sujar de graxa e ainda por cima eu não sei mexer nisso! -.-

Konan:e você Hidan,sabe concertar?

Hidan:claro que não!sou muito lindo pra mexer com graxa por isso nunca me interessei!

Konan:pelo menos vocês admitem que não sabem mexer!na verdade o Zetsu foi mais é pra sair daqui do que se oferecer a ajudar!

Deidara:por que diz isso?

Konan:eu já conheço essa história.eles não sabem mexer,mas para dizer que sabem mechem numa coisa que não tem nada a ver e fode tudo,daí nos nó ferra.

Hidan:parece até eu falando!

Deidara:é mesmo você parou de falar palavrões !

Hidan: e você os seus un's!

Deidara:danna me levou no fono e ficou com cara de psicopata quando eu falava un!

Konan:então Hidan,por que parou de falar palavrões?

Hidan: Sasori me levou ao psicólogo e quando eu ameaçava falar algum ele me botava pra corre.

Konan:ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso?O.O

Tobi: Tobi acha Sasori-sempai o Maximo!

Deidara:fala do danna de novo e você nunca mais vai ver o sol raiar!¬¬

Tobi:Tobi com medo!

Konan:será que isso também funcionaria com o Tobi?

Hidan:o que?

Konan:a seção tortura do Sasori pra ele parar de falar na terceira pessoa!

Deidara:não fale mal do danaa!Ò.Ó

Konan:desculpa aí!

Hidan: vamos lá ver o que aconteceu?

Konan:não,daqui a pouco eles voltam dizendo que o ônibus quebrou de vez e que a gente vai ter que passar a noite aqui!

Os meninos aparecem na porta sujos,cheios de graxa e com os cabelos em pé!

Pain:bom gente o ônibus quebrou de vez e agente vai ter que passar a noite aqui!

Deidara,Tobi e Hidan:O.O(estavam olhando Konan pois ela adivinhou o que eles iriam falar!)

Tobi:Konan-sempai é advinha!

Hidan:você está passando tempo de mais com o Pain,por isso sabia o que ele iria dizer!

Konan:entenda como quiser!mas a verdade é que...todos os homens são iguais...dão as mesmas desculpas,fazem as mesmas caçadas e são todos previsíveis!

Deidara:então vamos demorar mais ainda para pegar os filhos do Itachi né?!

Itachi:eu não tenho filhos ¬¬

Deidara:ta então vai demorar mais ainda para pegar o filho do Itachi!

Itachi:eu não tenho filho!¬¬

Deidara:então vai demorar ainda mais para pegar as filhas do Itachi!

Itachi:eu não tenho filhas!¬¬

Deidara:então vai demorar ainda mais para pegar a filha do Itachi !

Itachi:eu não tenho filha!¬¬

Deidara:ué!então quem é seu filho?

Itachi:eu não tenho filho nem filhos nem filhas nem filha eu não tenho esposa,amante ou qualquer coisa que esteja passando nessa sua cabeça de minhoca! Ò.ó

Deidara:então ... quem que a gente vai pegar?

Kisame:você vai ver quando formos pegar eles!

Zetsu:vamos ter que dormir aqui dentro pois lá fora não tem condições de armar uma barraca!

Konan:mesmo se tivesse eu não iria dormir lá fora nem que me pagassem!

Kakuzo: se me pagassem eu dormiria lá fora!

Hidan:agente vai ter que dormir todo torto!

Pain:ta reclamando do que?o Sasori até agora ta dormindo torto sem conforto algum correndo um serio risco de entortar a coluna,mas você vê ele reclamando?não!então chega de reclamações!

Konan:fica um pouco difícil reclamar quando ta dopado né!(sorrisinho forçado)

Pain:ele ainda ta dopado?

Tobi:Tobi quer saber quanto tempo dura esse calmante!

Kisame:sei lá!

Deidara:e se ele nunca mais acordar?e se ele acordar só quando voltarmos as aulas?

Kisame:que exagero gente!daqui a alguns dias ele acorda!

Itachi:precisa se preocupar tanto com seu brinquedinho Deidara,quando ele acordar vocês vão poder brincar bastante pois ele já dormiu bastante então não vai se cansar tão rápido!n.n

Deidara:que graça! ¬¬(falava sarcasticamente)

Konan:vamos logo dormir,amanhã cedo ligamos para um mecânico daí agente liga pras crianças felizes dizendo que vamos atrasar então partimos!

Pain:vão logo!

Kakuzo:já não basta as despesas que temos vamos ter que ter mais?!meu Deus o que eu fiz para merecer tal castigo?

Hidan:larga de ser dramático Kaku!

Kakuzo:do que você me chamou?

Hidan: O.O eu ... eeeeu te chamei de Kakuzo...por que...? não é seu nome?O / / / / / O

Kakuzo:você me chamou de outra coisa!

Hidan:você deve estar com as orelhas sujas!está até ouvindo coisas! - / / / / / / / / / / -

Kisame:Kakuzo você que é mais rápido toma banho primeiro depois vai os lerdos!

Kakuzo:está bem ... quando voltar vamos conversar!

Hidan:ta - / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /-

Na frente do ônibus

Pain:foi um dia agitado hoje!

Konan:e como foi,não vejo a hora de chegarmos lá!

Pain:mesmo tendo que pegar as pestes?

Konan:to morta de cansaço,não agüento mais ficar um segundo pressa aqui,mesmo com os pirralhos eu acho que consigo relaxar e ...

Pain:e ...?

Konan:esquece!

Pain:agora você vai falar!

Konan:não quero falar!

Pain:conta vai!(cara de cachorro sem dono em um dia chuvoso)

Konan:não me olhe com essa cara Ó.Ó

Pain:conta vai!(agora estava com olhinhos brilhantes)

Konan:para o / / / / o

Pain:conta!(agora está com a cara mais uke possível)

Konan:ta eu conto!mas para de me olhar assim! O / / / / / / / O

Pain:porque?(com a mesma cara)

Konan:¬¬ se você não parar eu não conto mesmo!

Pain:parei!(desmanchou a carinha)

Konan:bom - / / / / / / / - quem sabe eu também possa me divertir não é mesmo Pain?

De repente ela se esconde debaixo de um cobertor vira a cara e levantasse

Konan:boa noite Pain!vou dormir lá no fundão!

Pain:boa ... noite! " será que isso foi uma indireta?"a não pode ser a Konan nunca pensaria nessas coisa "ou pensaria?"(se cora com os próprios pensamentos do que Konan tentava dizer a ele)- / / / / / / / deve ser o cansaço ele deve estar me afetando!

Continua . . .

Acabei

Tosco não é verdade?!

Sei que ta ruim podem me apedrejar eu mereço

Continuem a acompanhar talvez um dia eu melhore quem sabe sonhar não custa nada!

Bom alguns esclarecimentos porque existe gente meio lerda e não entende

O Itachi não tem filho o Hidan só tava zoando xom a cara do Deidara e queria deixar o Itachi bravo!

Esclarecido?e também porque eu quero fazer suspense de quem vai ser que eles vão pegar!

Espero que tenham gostado

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	6. enquanto todos dormem

Bom gente eu tenho uma beta agora

Bom gente eu tenho uma beta agora

Rebeca:oi gente !

Pro canto já!

Rebeca:Ç.Ç

Sai:coitadinha

Eu não recomendo você se aproximar dela

Sai:que nada!

Rebeca agarra Sai e não solta

Sai:SOCORRO!

Eu te avisei

Rebeca:eu vou te levar pra casa

Sai:faça alguma coisa

Claro.Bom agora sem mais delongas a história

Sai:me ajude

Eu disse.

Agora sem mais delongas a história:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto todos dormem . . .

Estava fria aquela noite,mas eu ñ sentia esse frio.Realmente me sentia aquecido,meu coração estava calmo como a muito tempo não ficava,era uma sensação boa queria sentir aquilo para sempre,mas algo estava me incomodando!por que agora?por que só agora estava daquele jeito? Não queria saber.Só queria continuar do jeito que estava.

Mas meus olhos teimavam em abrir,sentia batidas fortes,parecia ser de um coração.Mas não era o meu,então...de quem seria?com o tempo,meus sentidos foram voltando não sei se eles se foram em algum momento mas sentia como se eles estivessem adormecidos.

Senti algo contornar meu corpo,era quente e pesado ao mesmo tempo.Não queria perder o contato me sentia seguro,mas queria saber o que era antes que se acabasse.Mas temia que nunca mais pudesse sentir novamente.Senti um cheiro familiar,era suave e doce,macio... sim macio,aquilo que sentia era macio.E assim fiz,tomei coragem e forças para abrir meus olhos e levantar a cabeça e quando meu corpo se acostuma com a nova posição me deparo com algo que nem em meus sonhos imaginaria passar.

Então aquele conforto,aquele carinho e segurança que sentia vinha de meu melhor amigo,aquele cabeça oca que me convenceu a vir nesse passeio maluco,senti minhas bochechas queimarem,me sentia bem com ele,não soube porque mas meu corpo foi se inclinando para abaixo,estava cansado até mesmo para protestar.

Era bom aquilo,sem querer acabei por quase o abraçando,minha cabeça estava em seu ombro inspirando um perfume doce de sua pele e cabelos.Por mais que fosse errado... eu queria ficar ali,queria saber até onde meu corpo agüentaria,na verdade... ele já estava completamente entregue aquela sensação,sentia a respiração calma dele e me rendia mais e mais se fosse possível! já estava completamente entregue a ele,se ele tentasse fazer algo a mim,duvido que agüentaria.

Toda vez que sentia sua respiração morna em minha pele me arrepiava,nunca senti isso antes,mas era muito bom...Foi quando meu cérebro começou a funcionar como sempre,foi quando me deparei com mais uma coisa,na verdade,comecei a processar as informações.

estava no colo de meu melhor amigo

ele estava me abraçando

estava em um ônibus

como eu fui parar ali?

E por que razão e circunstancia,estava me sentindo daquela forma?

Há sim,por que estou dormente?

E por que todo o meu grupo esta aqui?

Quando tentei me levantar,vi o rosto angelical daquele ser que depois teríamos uma longa conversa.De novo aquela sensação de não querer levantar,mas teria.Fiz força novamente mas parecia que ele não queria me soltar,me segurava com força,talvez... se eu estivesse em uma situação normal e se meu corpo colaborasse eu conseguiria me soltar facilmente,mas ele estava me segurando muito forte parecia que não queria que eu caísse.

Foi quando senti-me arremessado ao encontro de seu corpo,ele me abraçava com ternura e com força,o cobertor que cobria meu corpo foi se soltando e finalmente foi ao encontro do chão.Nunca ouviria,mas,estava tão atento a cada detalhe que poderia jurar que já estava ouvindo uma voz... espera... não é impressão,eu estava realmente ouvindo uma voz,ela vinha do lado de fora,era doce e suave e parecia ser de uma garota.

Com mais esforço ainda finalmente me soltei daquele abraço,por mais que meu corpo quisesse voltar para a fonte de calor e se sentir confortável novamente precisava fazer algo. Me levantei,quase indo ao encontro ao chão varias vezes e sentindo um frio absurdo.

Pensei em pegar um cobertor mas... se nem meu próprio peso estava agüentando imagine com um cobertor,desisti da idéia.E aquela voz mansa e dengosa já parecia chorosa.me apresei.Abri a porta e com meus pés descalços no chão de terra,realmente, poderia ficar doente facilmente com aquilo.

O vento estava forte e frio,a lua... há a lua,estava tão bela e redonda,a muito tempo não via algo tão belo assim as estrelas enfeitava o céu escuro,o que significava que já estava distante da cidade.Sem pensar muito fui atrás daquela voz.

Realmente,não estava raciocinando direito,sair de um ônibus no escuro e de noite para ver de onde vinha a certa voz que poderia ser de um assaltante ou um raptor que usou essa voz para chamar a atenção de sua mais nova vitima.Não me importava,a muito tempo não me sentia tão livre assim a ponto de não se importar realmente com as conseqüências.

Sempre fui um menino bem educado e culto,nunca desobedeci uma ordem ou então quebrava minha palavra,fazia de acordo com as regras sem me importar se era aquilo que eu queria.Mas dessa vez era diferente,a prova disso era estar agora de noite descalço numa noite fria exposto a tanta coisas.

Continuei a caminhar,meus pés já estavam doendo,fui ao chão e fiz um barulho enorme que,para o que estivesse lá fugir,vi um vulto correr em direção contraria a que o ônibus supostamente estava indo.Nem me importei verdadeiramente,pelo menos não era um assaltante ou um bandido.

Tentei me levantar sem muito sucesso,a imensa escuridão tentei ver o que aconteceu com meu pé,como imaginava não vi absolutamente nada,mas quando passei a mão pelo mesmo senti algo em minhas mãos,era liquido e uma dor aguda senti quando passei a mão pelo local,quando retirei senti um formigamento muito grande.

Estava sangrando,era tudo o que realmente queria,um pé machucado,descalço,com frio no meio do nada,mas para minha sorte a lua estava ali e me fazia companhia.Me esqueci um pouco da dor e de todas as regras me deitei ali mesmo e comecei a ver aquela imensidão de escuridão e de brilho omitido pela lua e por seus filhos as estrelas.

O vento bagunsava meus cabelos que foram concebidas da cor do fogo,acariciando minha pele que era considerada macia e delicada.Levantei minha mão na direção da luz e comecei a observar.Aquilo de certa forma me trazia lembranças e inconseqüentemente aquele caminho me lembrava de um lugar da infância que costumava ir.

Poderia ser apenas imaginação minha,mas levantei me esquecendo completamente do machucado e isso teve suas conseqüências,quando pisei no chão só faltava desmaiar de tanta dor que senti,talvez por meu orgulho não gritei e continuei em é firme,e comecei a pular como o saci idiotice minha mas era a única forma.Mas nessa tentativa frustrante de entrar no ônibus vi algo errado.

-por que esse pneu está furado?

Um suspiro,sim,um suspiro seus amigos devem ter o furado e procurado o problema no motor sem antes ver se todos os pneu's estavam inteiros.Fui até o motor mesmo sentindo dor e vi o que achei que viria.

- mas vocês em,se não sabem mexer não mexam.

Novamente outros suspiro,só que dessa vez de cansaço,tirou um lenço de sua calça e dês trocou os fios que seus amigos colocaram na posição errada.Ouviu um barulho seu coração quase para,principalmente quando viu em uma peça de metal algo se aproximar dele sem pensar muito se defendeu com a primeira coisa que achou que seria sensato a se fazer.

Péssima idéia,muito sangue e o som de algo caindo.Foi abrindo seus olhos bem lentamente e viu um ser jogado no chão com um pequeno corte na cabeça.

-_papai!_

Um grito.

-papai?

-o que você fez com meu pai seu seu seu bastardo!

-ma ma mas... DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?

-por que fez isso?ele só queria ver se estava tudo bem !

-me desculpe eu não sabia pensei que era um criminoso que queria me fazer algum mal!

-mas não o meu pai

-me desculpe mas em plena noite no meio do nada ver um vulto se aproximar de você acho que não é muito comum e que eu tenho toda a razão de querer me defender!

-bom... nisso você está certo,mas é que de manhã vimos esse ônibus parado e até agora ele está nisso,foi quando meu pai viu que o pneu estava furado e foi até em casa pegar umas ferramentas e um novo pneu para concertar!

- e por que ele iria fazer isso?

-bom, meu pai gosta de ajudar as pessoas fora que essa coisa esta no meio da estrada e atrapalhando tudo e meu pai precisa da estrada livre para seus negócios darem certo!

-há me desculpe,eu não sabia!

-há

-Papai!

-o senhor está bem ?

-há sim!estou sim!

-me desculpe eu não sabia eu pensei que era um...

-assaltante?

-sim!

-tudo bem é normal as pessoas acharem isso,e eu deveria ter falado algo alem de simplesmente me aproximar

-me desculpe mesmo assim!

-o que houve com sua perna?

-minha perna? Há não,é meu pé eu ouvi um voz chorosa e decidi ver o que era daí eu me aproximei e cai daí essa pessoa se foi!

-uma voz chorosa?

-sim era uma voz feminina,tinha cabelos compridos era baixa e bem rápida hehehe

- por aqui não existem meninas

-tirando eu!

-minha filha esta comigo para me ajudar no trabalho mas a anos nenhuma menina vem para cá

-nem mesmo turistas

-baixinha!cabelos compridos! Voz feminina e chorosa! E rápida!

-deve ser o fantasma da Merry Lay

-fantasma?

-a lenda diz que existia uma menina que morreu nessa estrada vitima de um atropelamento,ela era a menina mais bonita de toda a vila mas dês a sua morte ela sempre volta e chora todas as noites quando o céu esta como hoje!

-que bobagem!fantasmas não existem!

-era o que todos diziam!

- quando tiraram uma foto desse fantasma!

-alguém deveria estar fazendo alguma brincadeira de mal gosto!

- ela morreu nessa estrada,numa noite como essa e sempre volta e chora!a família dela vive duas cidades daqui!

-diz também quem ela sempre chora pois... a pessoa que ela mais amava não cumpriu sua promessa

-e quando ela foi atrás dele um caminhão não a viu e acabou a atropelando!

-que bobagem!

-foi noticia de todos os jornais

-isso aconteceu a 7 anos atrás

-dês desse dia,ninguém pode ficar parado na estrada de noite!

-por isso vir ajudar vocês

-ela disse que era para seus negócios!

- e é! Meu trabalho é fiscalizar essa estrada e se você disse que ouviu seu choro

-quer dizer que ela

-esta querendo chegar ao seu destino

-... é uma boa historia de terror mas eu preciso entrar sabe

- pode entrar enquanto eu troco o pneu

- deixe que eu cuido seu machucado!

-há! Obrigado

Meia hora depois!

-prontinho,agora vocês podem partir

-muito obrigado aos dois

-de nada

-só acho que vai ser um pouco difícil você dirigir nessas condições!

-pai porque você não dirige pra eles até a próxima vila?

-esta bem!você permite menino?

-mas como você faz para voltar?

-meus tios moram lá eles podem dar uma carona para o papai

-daí vocês podem descansar e comprar algo por lá.

-obrigado!

E assim seguiu a viagem calma,a lua já esta desaparecendo para dar lugar ao rei dos astros o Sol,as estrelas já estavam sumindo por completo,só algumas teimavam em aparecer,o céu foi ganhando um tom de rosa e dessa cor com o nascer do Sol já estava ficando laranja,era realmente uma bela cena o rosa se misturando com o laranja uma briga para ver quem iria predominar naquele infinito céu que em pouco tempo seria azul.Tão azul quando um diamante ou um certo par de olhos que ainda se encontravam fechados.

-vou parar nesse posto de gasolina espero que não se importe!

-está tudo bem,muitíssimo obrigado por toda ajuda oferecida!

-até mais garoto

-até!

Realmente estava ficando louco,falar com estranhos,aceitar ajuda e ainda permitir que um completo estranho que acredita em fantasmas dirigir o ônibus que ele e seus companheiros de viagem se encontravam!realmente estava perdendo o controle.Mas se sentia bem,se sentia livre e que as vezes devemos confiar um pouca mais nos nossos estintos do que na razão.

Continua...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.o.o

Podem me matar eu mereço,alem de demorar mil anos para escrever escrevo pouco e ainda um lixo e ainda nem cheguei na parte que eles pegam os "filhos" do Itachi,hehe como eu sou má!coloquei outro mistério né!me desculpem!

Eu demorei porque tive problemas de saúde,ocorreu imprevistos,fiz todas as minhas provas,tive passeio,na volta pra variar passei super mal,ocorreu muitos imprevistos e ainda a preguiça dominou meu ser!

Fora que a Beca quase me mata pela demora,desculpem a todos continuem a acompanhar essa budega não desistam de mim.E como passou muito tempo eu mudei algumas coisas.Me aguardem muitas coisas vão acontecer.

Espero que tenham gostado prometo me esforçar para o próximo capitulo não demorar tanto e que ele saia melhor.Continuem a acompanhar.

Bjs


	7. posto de gasolina

Mil desculpas sei que demorei mas eu fiquei sem acesso a essa fic por semanas tive uma apresentação de teatro e semana que vem tem feira de ciências então eu vo da uma adiantadinha agora então vou parar de ficar enrolando

Mil desculpas sei que demorei mas eu fiquei sem acesso a essa fic por semanas tive uma apresentação de teatro e semana que vem tem feira de ciências então eu vou da uma adiantadinha agora então vou parar de ficar enrolando.

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOo

Posto de gasolina

O sol estava forte e atrapalhando o sono daqueles que ainda com preguiça desejavam dormir sem se importar realmente em que horas eram ou quem eles deveriam ir buscar apenas se importavam com seus repousos.Mas aquela luz já esta irritando um certo loiro que se recusava a abrir os olhos ou em acordar.

Tateou o lugar em seu colo,em seu peito,nada...tateou o acento ao lado e acordou em disparada como um louco quando não sentiu mais seu amor em seu colo,ficou com medo de ter o derrubado ou então de algo pior ter acontecido.

Deidara: DANNA!!

Falava com a voz preocupada e fria,diferente do habitual do loiro

Sasori: vai acordar os outros se continuar berrando,ta que esta tarde mas parece que eles precisão de um pouco de descanso!

Deidara: Danna!

Correu em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente como uma mãe abrasaria um filho que voltou da guerra.esquecendo totalmente de tudo,apenas queria sentir o cheiro doce,a respiração calma e os batimentos daquele que dedicava sua vida por completo.

-AI!

-o que foi danna?

Novamente sua voz saiu preocupada,talvez não conseguiria nunca mais esconder seus sentimentos,já estava na flor da pele estava os demonstrando de uma forma que até um cego enxergaria que estava amando.

-meu pé!

-o que tem seu pé?

-ontem eu acordei e sai descalço a noite,então eu tropecei e machuquei ele!

-deixe me ver!

-está bem!

Deidara só faltava ter um filho naquele momento,viu o pé delicado cheio de sangue e um corte não tão profundo mas o suficiente para causar uma dor enorme!

-vou pegar água para limpar isso

-está parecendo minha mãe sabia?!

-estou apenas preocupado com você!

O dia clareava,parados na estrada de um dia belo,podia-se sentir o cheiro do mato a tranqüilidade que invadia o local,estavam chegando ao seu destino. Como uma brisa, calma e refrescante foi o que sentiu no momento que sentia seu amado em seus braços, talvez não fosse um sonho. Mesmo que a maré o leve o vento sempre o traria de volta. De volta para o calor de um corpo sedento de amor. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento não importava,apenas um toque era o bastante. Num mundo distante ou ao seu lado não importa estarei sempre aqui... perto de ti.

- Deidara...

-sim danna!

- esquece

-fale

- vai ficar irritado se eu te falar

-prometo não me aborrecer

-você sempre se aborrece

-vou me esforçar dessa vez,me conte vai

-Dei...

"ele me chamou de Dei? O Sasori me chamou de Dei?ou ainda estou dormindo?se for... não quero nunca mais acordar"

Imaginação de Deidara do que o Sasori dirá ou vai fazer em seguida ON

- Dei...

-sim ...

Os rostos se aproximando com calma,a respiração calma e quente o vermelho se misturando no azul profundo,os olhos se fechando os rostos se colando e como parecesse que tem medo encostavam suas pontas do nariz e se rosavam com o tempo seus lábios foram se encontrando a língua tímida invadindo a boca do outro e vasculhando o ninho daquela língua macia e quente. Seus corpos se colam e o beijo fica cada vez mais quente e sedutor. Suas mãos vasculhando as costas um do outro até que um encosta o outro no banco de traz sem cessar o tão desejado beijo

Imaginação de Deidara do que o Sasori dirá ou vai fazer em seguida OFF

- DEIDARA!!

-sim

-ta dormindo to te chamando a mil anos e você me olhando com essa cara de bobo

- do que estávamos falando

- nada... – a voz triste saiu com certa dificuldade tão baixa que apenas Deidara conseguiu ouvir- não é nada...

- me desculpe!

- pelo que?

- por te deixar falando sozinho e por te deixar triste

- não é culpa sua

-então... o que é?

- nada...

-como nada,ninguém fica triste por nada

- e quem disse que estou triste?

- danna,te conheço a muito tempo,tempo suficiente para saber quando meu amigo está triste ou não

- sabe Deidara... não sei porque mas...

- mas...

- sinto como se faltasse algo

-como assim?

- aqui dentro,dentro de mim

- não estou entendo

- dói muito

-seu pé?

- aqui Deidara aqui – falava pegando a mão de seu amigo e colocando sobre seu peito- dói muito

Foi como um impulso não aquentou mais abraçou fortemente o ruivo,e como recompensa recebeu lagrimas em seu ombro acompanhado de soluços. Talvez fosse a melhor coisa a ser feita,queria fazer mais,algo para que essa dor sumisse descobrir o que a causa.

Minutos se passaram,todos ainda dormiam,as lagrimas foram se cessando os soluços foram parando,o rosto marcado e vermelho o casaco molhada. O silencio voltou a reinar o local. Seus corpos se desgrudaram mas o abraço não a distancia era pouca. O ruivo limpou seu rosto. O loiro preocupado pois nunca tinha visto ou imaginado que isso um dia aconteceria,não queria que ele sofresse assim,queria o proteger cuidar dele não deixar que nada de mal acontece-se a ele e ele cumprira essa promessa. Mesmo que perdesse sua vida cuidaria de seu danna.

- me desculpe...

- danna...

- eu não queria,acabei molhando todo o seu casaco me desculpe não foi minha intenção e...

-shiii

- Dei

- não peça mais desculpas,fico feliz que você pode contar comigo

Um sorriso doce surgiu em sua face,um sorriso cativante e quente capaz de derreter as mais fria calotas de gelo que estavam se criando no coração de um certo ruivo.

- obrigado

- eu que te agradeço

Sorriram em conjunto,sem perceberem suas mãos estavam unidas e seus rostos realmente em uma aproximação um pouco perigosa,mas estavam se sentindo tão bem seus corações tão calmos que poderiam ficar juntos para sempre,nada poderia estragar esse momento ou quase nada.

Konan: DESLIGA A DROGA DA LUZ! TO TENTANDO DORMIR!!

Hidan: EU TAMBEM TO TENTANDO DORMIR MAS COM VOCÊ GRITANDO SABE QUE DERREPENTE EU ACORDEI!

Konan: O QUE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?

Itachi: CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS!!

Pain: NUNCA MANDE A KONAN SE CALR ENTENDEU UCHIHA?!

Kakuzo: PAREM DE CRITAR TODOS VOCÊS

Kisame: ENTÃO PARE DE GRITAR VOCÊ TAMBEM

Zetsu: se o objetivo de você era acordar a todos conseguiram!até o Sasori ta acordado

Todos menos Zetzu e Deidara: como?

Sasori: bom dia!

Kisame: não vai querer matar a gente ?

Sasori: e por que mataria vocês?

Hidan: Kisame esse remédio é poderoso em

Kakuzo: espero que dure muito tempo

Konan: acho que to precisando de um desses

Itachi: como fomos parar aqui?

Sasori: acabei machucando meu pé,daí um moço dirigiu até aqui!

Pain: entendo

Kakuzo: vamos chegar mais cedo para buscar aqueles agora

Sasori: buscar quem?

Tobi: os filhos do Itachi!

Itachi: EU NÃO TENHO FILHOS!!

Hidan: recusando seus filhos Itachi?!

Itachi: HORA SEU!

Kakuzo: ei... sentado Itachi, fica tentando matar todo mundo credo

Itachi: pare de proteger sua namorada e deixe que nó resolvemos isso sozinhos

Hidan e Kakuzo: COMO?

Itachi: tão ficando surdos também?

Kakuzo: se vai se ver comigo agora Uchiha!

Itachi: pode vir se tem coragem

Pain: CHEGA!! NADA DE BRIGAS AQUI DENTRO

Sasori: tem sido assim dês de o início da viagem?

Tobi: sim,mas Tobi tem se comportado muito bem!

Konan: to com fome!

Zetsu: já acabou a comida

Kisame: tamo num posto,aqui deve ter comida

Pain: aproveitamos e enchemos o tanque

Tobi: Tobi quer panquecas

Konan: você que... panquecas?

Tobi: sim,Tobi quer panquecas

Konan: E ESPERA ENCONTRAR PANQUECAS EM UM POSTO DE GASOLINA?

Tobi: búa búa Konan gritou com Tobi

Zetsu: parabéns

Konan: falou algo ?

Kisame: vamos logo,to morto de fome

Zetsu: não chore Tobi,Konan não quis gritar

Konan: QUIS SIM

Zetsu: como ia dizendo,Konan não quis gritar ela ta muito nervosa por isso estamos indo relaxar

Tobi: então Tobi é um bom menino?

Zetsu: sim Tobi,você é um bom garoto

Itachi: o casal apaixonado... vamos logo

Deidara: consegue descer sozinho?

Sasori: sim

Deidara: se apóie em mim se precisar

Sasori: obrigado

E assim foi o grupinho de amigos comer um pouco e reabastecer o tanque. Era um lugar seco sem vida,tinha até areia o que parecia que estavam próximos a uma praia.

Deidara: por que tem areia aqui?

Pain: deve ter uma praia aqui perto!

Kisame: e tem, daqui a alguns metro achamos ela

Tobi: Tobi gosta de praias

Itachi: tem como passarmos nela antes de irmos buscar eles?

Kisame: sim,mas temos que cair na estrada no final da tarde

Konan: está certo,então a tarde iremos para essa praia

Hidan: PESSOAL!!

Kakuzo: o que aquele doido ta fazendo lá?

Kisame: quem sabe!

Kakuzo: O QUE FOI?

Hidan: DA PRA VER O MAR DAQUI DE CIMA!!

Konan: o mar

Pain: gosta do mar Konan?

Konan: o acho tão belo

Pain: vamos lá ver

Konan: certo

E assim foram ele correndo em direção ao morro para verem o tão belo mar que dava um ar requintado ao lugar tão sem vida que era aquele onde se encontravam

Itachi: EI... TEMOS QUE COMER ENCHER O TANQUE!... EI VOCÊS TÃO ME OUVINDO?

Deidara: desista eles não vão voltar

Itachi: e por que está aqui e não com eles?

Deidara: Sasori machucou o pé,e ele não pode correr até lá e não quero o deixar sozinho!

Itachi: entendo

Sasori: DEI!! ITACHI!!

Itachi: Dei?

Deidara: não sei porque ele ta me chamando assim dês que acordou me chama assim

Itachi: não fez nada pra ele não?

Deidara: eu não sou você!!

Sasori: VENHAM LOGO TO MORRENDO DE FOME

Deidara: to indo... vamos logo

Itachi: está bem

Sasori: aqui tem panquecas

Deidara: como?

Sasori: aqui é um restaurante

Itachi:mas... aqui não é um posto de gasolina?

Garçonete: aqui deixou de ser só um posto de gasolina e virou uma pousada para os viajantes

Deidara: então aqui tem algum hotel?

Garçonete: hó não aqui é só um restaurante,os hotéis ficam na praia. Mas é só pousada não hotel

Itachi: será que o Pain,deixaria nós passarmos a noite aqui

Deidara: acho que não,já estamos atrasados para buscar seus filhos

Itachi: EU NÃO TENHO FILHOS QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE FALAR ISSO?!

Deidara: ta bom,ta bom

Garçonete: mas se quiserem algo é só pedir

Itachi: obrigado

Garçonete: é meu trabalho

Deidara: quero logo ir para a praia

Konan: nossa, a vista do mar é linda

Tobi: Tobi está com fome!

Hidan: eu quero ir logo para a praia

Pain: garçonete!

Garçonete: sim?!

Pain: vocês estão servindo agora?

Garçonete: como está anoitecendo já estamos preparando a janta,mas temos alguns lanches se vocês quiserem comer agora

Konan: então vamos para a praia,depois voltamos e comemos

Pain: pode ser

Konan: então vamos

Pain: Konan!!

Konan: sim?!

Pain: será que... podemos ver o por do Sol juntos?

Konan: cla...claro

Pain: então vamos

Hidan: finalmente

Kakuzo: vamos depressa

Kisame: vamos Itachi,se não você vai ficar para traz

Itachi: to indo

Deidara: vamos danna?

Sasori: vamos!

E assim os jovens amigos ficarão na praia,sentindo o vento e a água saldada e gelado em seus pés. Viram o festival de cores que se formava no céu o rosa com o laranja,tomando forma de um azul escuro e a água refletindo toda essa luz. Viram o por do Sol e o novo astro enfeitando o céu,a lua esta cheia e bem dourada e como sempre a água refletindo-a e mostrando o grupinho sentado admirando aquela infinidade de beleza.

Pain: vamos comer,antes que fique muito tarde

Todos: certo

E assim,mais calmos e relaxados o grupo comeu e foi em direção ao ônibus em silencio refletindo sobre muitas coisas,sobre o que fariam a partir daí,pensando no que aconteceu nesse dia e como fazer para que todos os dias fossem muito melhores do que o silencio todos deitaram suas cabeças no banco,talvez fosse desconfortante mas não estavam reclamando apenas queriam dormir e sonhar naquele dia. Até mesmo o motorista não reclamava dirigia com cautela pensando também sobre o que acontecerá daquele dia em diante.

OoOoOoooOoOoOoO

Acabei

Sai: foi longo esse capitulo em

Eu sei,depois de tanto tempo né

Sasori: ¬¬

O que foi saso

Sasori: eu tava muito kawai nessa fic ¬¬

Hohohoho,você fica lindo cute

Sasori: (faz beixinho,vira a cara e cruza os braços) boba

Bom gente,ta uma merda eu sei,mas eu me esforcei e vou me esforçar mais ainda ta bem confuso eu sei que está mas espero vocês até o próximo capitulo ou fic.Bjs


	8. chegando ao destino final

Voltei

Voltei

Sai: ainda não postou o 'o livro do mal uma guerra começa'

To com preguiça

Sasori: se preguiça matasse

Bom... quero continuar isso,mesmo morta de fome vou escrever

Sai: por que não come?

A comida não ta pronta,e pra passar o tempo decidi escrever um pouco pra variar.

Sasori: então vai logo.

Agora sem mais delongas a historia

OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoo

Chegando ao destino final

Fazia dias que estavam naquela viagem,muitas coisas aconteceram. Sonhos foram surgindo e vontades também, o tempo estava contra eles. Talvez... depois daquela viagem nunca mais se viriam novamente, seria a ultima oportunidade de ficarem juntos. O ano letivo já estava acabando a partir dali seria a universidade ou para os repetentes mais um ano colegial. Apesar do Sol estar nascendo novamente continuam em silencio pensando no futuro e como aproveitar ao Maximo o futuro.

Konan: Parece que estamos chegando

Pain: é

Kisame: quanta animação

Zetsu: por mim... eu voltava dês do inicil e recomeçava essa viagem

Hidan: começar tudo do zero

Tobi: Tobi não quer que nos separemos

Kakuzo: pensem pelo lado positivo, ainda temos tempo para passarmos juntos e... podemos nos encontrar de novo

Deidara: já chega... vamos parar com esse baixo astral e pensarmos que estamos de férias e temos muitas coisas para fazer

Itachi: ele tem razão, por mais que eu odeie admitir isso

Pain: parece que sim

Konan: será hoje a noite que pegaremos os pentelhos?

Kisame: será

Deidara: até agora você não disse quem são eles

Hidan: na hora você vai ver

Tobi: Tobi viu passarinho

Konan: agora fica mais comum ver os pássaros

Kakuzo: vamos parar lá antes?

Kisame: não

Todos: POR QUÊ?

Kisame: conversei com o dono de lá e ele disse que estaria fechado tiveram alguns problemas ultimamente e não teriam condições de atender aos clientes esse ano

Kakuzo: que desperdício de dinheiro,essa época do ano é a que eles ganham mais dinheiro

Pain: pense pelo lado positivo, não gastaremos mais dinheiro

Kakuzo: já gastamos mais do que esperávamos, até que isso foi uma boa noticia

Zetzu: atravesaremos um bosque para chegar a estação onde eles estão né?!

Itachi: é, ainda bem que esta de dia, dirigir a noite é muito perigoso

Konan: não ta com sono não Itachi? Dirigiu sem parar até agora

Itachi: to morto de sono, mas temos que continuar nossa viagem

Pain: deixa que eu dirijo

Todos: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pain: por que não?

Konan: todos aqui dão valor para a vida

Pain: eu não dirijo tão mal assim!

Hidan: há não! E da vez que você quase atropelou o carteiro?

Pain: ele entrou na minha frente

Kakuzo: e da vez que você bateu o carro em uma arvore

Pain: quem mandou ela estar ali quando eu dei a ré

Kisame: e da vez que você passou o farol vermelho

Pain: isso é muito comum

Zetsu: isso é comum,mas se esqueceu do que aconteceu em seguida?

Pain: o que?

Tobi: você virou com o carro

Pain: culpa daquele barbeiro

Itachi: e quando você derrubou todos os cones que estavam na pista

Pain: eu ainda estava aprendendo

Deidara: e quando você atolo numa poça de lama

Pain: é muito comum atolar na lama

Konan: sem ter lama?

Pain: culpa dessas estradas

Kisame: que pra variar estava asfaltada

Konan:a melhor parte foi quando você atropelou uma velhinha

Pain: eu... eu... quem mando ela ta na frente quando eu to dirigindo

Konan: você estava estacionado

Deidara: e mesmo assim conseguiu atropelar a coitada

Pain: ok ok, eu não dirijo mas então... quem troca de lugar com o Itachi?

Deidara: o danna não pode

Pain: tirando a boneca ali, mas alguém?

Sasori: EI, eu ouvi

Pain: isso significa que seus ouvidos estão funcionando

Deidara: não fale assim com o danna!

Pain: se eu não parar o que você vai fazer?

Konan: o que ele vai fazer não mais eu

Pain: e o que você vai fazer

Konan: nem queira saber

Pain: tudo bem... mais quem vai dirigir?

Kisame: eu vou

Itachi: valeu... sono ai vou eu

Deidara: danna

Sasori: sim

Deidara: estamos chegando

Sasori: é

Deidara: você vai sair do colégio né!

Sasori: sim, e você está preparado pela ultima prova?

Deidara: ainda tenho que cumprir nossa promessa!

Sasori: se você passar...

Deidara: o que tem?

Sasori: pode vir estudar comigo... se quiser é claro

Deidara: você com certeza entrara em uma ótima escola e eu ficarei para traz

Sasori: as coisas mudam Deidara, mudam mais rápido do que você pode imaginar e de uma forma inacreditável

Deidara: queria muito ir estudar com você

X

Kakuzo: ei Hidan!

Hidan: o que?

Kakuzo: acha que vai passar de ano?

Hidan: tomara que sim, e você?

Kakuzo: sei que em exatas já passei

Hidan: disso nunca duvidei, e as outra matérias?

Kakuzo: não sei, essa ultima prova vai ser a decisiva

Hidan: vou sentir saudades de todos

Kakuzo: por mais que odeie falar isso mas eu também sentirei saudades especialmente de uma pessoa

Hidan: que pessoa?

Kakuzo: s-e-g-r-e-d-o!

Hidan: vai fala

Kakuzo: não

Hidan: por que não?

Kakuzo: você vai acabar descobrindo

Hidan: e se eu não descobrir?

Kakuzo: se até o final dessas férias você não descobrir eu lhe conto

Hidan: vai sentir muita saudades dessa pessoa?

Kakuzo: essa pessoa não sei como gostei dela, é muito cabeça dura mas mesmo assim consquitou meu coração e vou sentir muitas saudades

Hidan: deve ser triste ficar longe de quem gostamos

Kakuzo: você gosta de alguém?

Hidan: a mesma razão que você

Kakuzo: sei que não é a mesma de quem eu gosto

Hidan: e como pode ter tanta certeza?

Kakuzo: simplesmente sei

Hidan: e a pessoa de quem eu gosto também não a de quem você gosta

Kakuzo: afirma como se tivesse certeza

Hidan: seria um pouco estranho você amar essa pessoa da forma que eu amo

Kakuzo: esta tão sentimental hoje

Hidan: você também

X

Pain: nossas crianças estão crescendo

Konan: nossas?

Pain: você entendeu

Konan: claro que sim

Pain: sentirei saudades de toda essa bagunça

Konan: é mesmo, em um momento queremos matá-los mas daí... lembramos que podemos nunca mais nos vermos

Pain: não queria que esse dia chegasse tão rápido

Konan: não sei se vou agüentar dizer adeus

Pain: para mim será a tarefa mais difícil de todas

Konan: temos que aproveitar o Maximo possível antes que esse dia chegue

Pain: da vontade de repetir de ano só para ficar perto de quem gostamos

Konan: se gosta de verdade deles deveria pensar em seu bem e no bem deles

Pain: você toda a razão

Konan: aprendi isso da pior forma possível

Pain: no inicil do ano estamos loucos pelas férias,para passar de ano,começar a faculdade entre outras coisas mas... quando chega esse momento da vontade de voltar no tempo e aproveitar melhor o tempo

Konan: esse dia chegaria, não dá para evitar

Pain: espero que esses cabeças duras tomem um bom rumo

Konan: poderíamos fazer uma festa de despedidas

Pain: depois da formatura?

Konan: em que outro momento seria?

Pain: esse dia esta bem próximo então

Konan: é melhor irmos pensando agora para no dia aproveitarmos nossa despedida

Pain: será uma supressa para eles,não vamos encher a cabeças deles agora

Konan: eles merecem se divertir

Pain: vamos chamar o Kisame para nos ajudar com os preparativos ele é bom nisso

Konan: com ele pelo menos as coisa vão sair como planejado

Pain: ou pelo menos... a maior parte

X

Tobi:Tobi vai sentir saudades de todos aqui

Zetsu: eu também

Tobi: zetsu

Zetusu: fale

Tobi: o que vai fazer quando acabar o colégio?

Zetzu: pretendo entrar em uma universidade

Tobi: qual?

Zetsu: ainda não sei, mas pretendo fazer botânica

Tobi: deve ser bem interessante

Zetsu: e você... pretende fazer o que depois que o colégio acabar?

Tobi: Tobi nem sabe se vai passar de ano

Zetusu: se você se esforçar com certeza vai

Tobi: se Tobi fosse igual a Zetsu-sempai com certeza passaria de ano com notas muito altas

Zetsu: não izagere

Tobi: mas Tobi está falando a verdade, Tobi é um bom menino

Zetsu: disso não duvido nem um pouco mas se você se empenhar com certeza vai passar de ano com notas altas

Tobi: é o que Tobi mais quer

Zetsu: se quiser ajuda nos estudos estou aqui pra isso

Tobi: Sério?

Zetsu: mas é claro que sim

Tobi: Tobi agradece

Zetsu: essa sua ultima frase pareceu de agencia telefônica

Tobi: como assim

Zetsu: você falou Tobi agradece normalmente eles falam Telefônica agradece

Tobi: Tobi entendeu agora

Zetsu: é melhor já ir pensando no que fazer daqui pra frente

Tobi: Tobi pensara e muito,já que agora Tobi tem apoio de Zetsu

Zetusu: fico honrado com isso

X

Kisame: como o tempo voa já esta escurecendo

Pain: nossa, nem vi as horas passando

Konan: eu nem senti fome

Kakuzo: então... é agora que nossa despedida começa

Konan: não, é agora que nossas férias começas

Pain: decidimos que iríamos parar de pensar no futuro e se concentrar no presente pois perdemos muitas coisas pensando demais no futuro

Konan: por isso vamos aproveitar esse pouco tempo o Maximo que pudermos

Todos: certo

Itachi: agora que o inferno abre as portas

Kisame: se ta no inferno abraça o diabo

Kakuzo: as praguinhas vai ficar conosco

Hidan: de quem foi a idéia de chamá-los?

Konan: ninguém diz que foi do Itachi

Pain: porque é segredo né Itachi

Deidara: de quem foi mesmo a idéia né Itachi

Zetsu: você tem vontade de matar quem deu essa idéias Itachi?

Itachi: todos já entenderam e não foi idéia minha fui obrigado a levá-lo comigo,mas daí ele falou que sem os amiguinhos dele ele não ia pois não queria ficar sozinho com esse monte de louco que são meus amigos e comigo também

Deidara: quem ele acha que é para falar assim da gente?

Hidan: é, como ele se atreve a nos chamar de loucos?

Konan: é, só porque fugimos do hospício não significa que somos loucos

Kisame: ali estão eles

Deidara: Itachi, credo, você não teve filhos você teve uma fabrica de crianças

Itachi: fale isso novamente e você vai voar por essa janela

Kisame: chega de brigas

Pain: abra logo essa porta

Konan: to morrendo de fome, vamos comer em algum lugar com eles,depois partimos

Kakuzo: faz de conta que você vai parar mas quando chegar lá sai correndo com tudo daí agente come e volta pra pegar eles

Itachi: certo

Pain: não, abra logo as portas

Itachi: como vai... maninho

Sasuke: por que demorou tanto?

Itachi: eu também te amo

Sasuke: idiota

Kisame: quanto amor

Deidara: ta, deixem de tanto amor e tanto carinho. Toda banhada já entrou?

Todos que estavam lá fora: COMO É QUE É?

Pain: VAI LOGO!!

Konan: to com fome, da pra entrar logo e deixar agente come ou ta difícil?

Zetsu: ou prefere que você sejam nosso jantar?

Hidan: acho que todos eles dá até o café da manhã

Kakuzo: ótima idéia trazê-los Itachi,pelo menos termos o que comer

Itachi: foi um prazer

Naruto: você... vo...cês tão brincando né?

Kisame: não brincamos com comida

Pain: e nunca desperdiçamos

Konan: jamais faríamos uma coisa dessas

Sai: então espero que nossas carnes seja do agrado de vocês

Hidan: esse moleque com esse sorrisinho, me tiro a vontade de comê-los

Kakuzo: pizza deve ser bem melhor

Konan: ANDEM

Todos: sim senhora!!

Gaara: está com frio Lee?

Lee: não, obrigado por se preocupar

Neji: cuidado Hinata

Hinata: eu estou bem

Tem-Tem: você está bem neji?

Neji: estou

Kiba: esse lugar... é muito pequeno

Shino: deve ser porque todos nós estamos na entrada e de pé e não tem ninguém no fundo

Kiba: então vamos para lá

Itachi: não se esqueceu de ninguém maninho?

Sasuke: não me chame de maninho, e não minha culpa foi culpa do Naruto

Itachi: sei,sem ele você não para lugar algum. Tem medo dele te deixar

Sasuke: diga isso de novo e...

Konan: ESCUTE AQUI ITACHI SE NÃO CHEGARMOS EM CINCO MINUTOS EM UM RESTAURANTE MEU JANTAR SERÁ SEUS MIOLOS

Itachi: sabe Sasuke,você não me dá medo, depois que eu conheci eles eu não tenho medo de nada

Ino: SASUKE-KUN

Sakura: Porca... porca, pare com isso

Ino: testuda

Shikamaru: isso é tão problemático

Temari: pare de reclamar Shika

Pain: ainda bem que pegamos o maior ônibus

Konan: quero ir pra casa

Kisame: agüente firme! Falta pouco para nosso destino

Pain: é relaxe e aproveite

Konan: com eles gritando na minha orelha?

Kakuzo: podia ser pior

Hidan: acho que já conheci o inferno,quero ir embora dele agora

Zetusu: isso porque eles só entraram,imaginem quando eles passarem o resto da viagem conosco

Pain: se eles não se calarem eles nem vão voltar, vão morrer aqui mesmo

Deidara: tadinho do meu danna

Sasori: seu danna?

Zetsu: ta rolando um clima

Tobi: Tobi é um bom menino

Konan: pra que isso agora?

Tobi: Tobi vai matar um por um se eles não se calarem,Tobi querer dormir

Kisame: até o Tobi foi pro lado negro da força

Hidan: não vejo a hora de chegarmos lá

ooOOoOoOoOoOoOO

Acabou

Ta um lixo eu sei

Finalmente foi revelado quem são os novos passageiros

Mais muito mais coisas vão acontecer. Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

Bjs


	9. você se lembra?

Nossa, acho que já tinha esquecido dessa fic, to sozinha o Saso brigou com seu namorado e o Sai ta na casa do Itachi se recupe

Nossa, acho que já tinha esquecido dessa fic, to sozinha o Saso brigou com seu namorado e o Sai ta na casa do Itachi se recuperando pois por minha causa ele saiu ontem do hospital, contem yaoi e Naruto não me pertence

OoOoOoO

Você se lembra?

Kiba: ei... Shino... acorda aê

Shino: que horas são?

Kiba: deve ser umas 5 da manhã

Shino: o que você quer a essa hora da manhã?

Kiba:pensei sobre essa viagem que estamos fazendo

Shino: e precisa me contar agora?

Kiba: preciso

Shino: fala

Kiba: estamos longe de casa, com caras que nem conhecemos e estamos indo para um lugar deserto dá pra entende?

Shino: não... boa noite

Kiba: me escuta Shino... é serio

Shino: fala logo

Kiba: estou com um pressentimento

Shino: bom ou ruim?

Kiba: não sei

Shino: então não precisa se preocupar... apenas...aproveite

Kiba: está bem...

E novamente o ônibus ficou em total silencio apenas se ouvindo o barulho do vento e das folhas. Não fazia muito tempo que os novos passageiros estavam nesta viagem mais para quem estava dês do início estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável ficar lá dentro com a pessoa amada tentando camuflar seus sentimentos.

Dentro dos sonhos desses jovens em encarar o mundo a fora aparecia lembranças que poderiam muito bem ficar no fundo da memória, guardado lá e nunca mais aparecer. Memórias tristes e dolorosas, o passado que já ouve felicidade á também o sofrimento onde tentamos esconder. Mas as memórias perdidas sempre volta para nos atormentar.

X

_O campo era extenso e as folhas das arvores eram douradas,era frio mas o Sol estava presente, iluminado a tudo e a todos deixando o lugar com o tom majestoso o dourado. Indicando que era outono. Ótima estação para as crianças brincarem nas folhas caídas e ver as chuvas molhando a tudo deixando suas poças de lama._

_Os risos das crianças era contagiante, no campo ao céu aberto no final da tarde duas crianças brincavam alegremente por lá, feliz e com sorrisos apesar do horário elevado para crianças ficarem longe de casa continuam a correr só quando o Sol estava perto de dar lugar a Lua é que finalmente pararam para descansar._

_- já é tarde_

_-devemos ir então_

_-amanhã vamos brincar de novo?_

_-claro_

_-sasori-kun..._

_-fale_

_- as férias estão acabando_

_-e o que tem isso?_

_- você vai embora não é?_

_-é..._

_-vai voltar para me visitar?_

_-claro que voltarei_

_-promete?_

_-prometo_

_-se você não voltar eu vou atrás de você_

_- eu vou voltar_

_-estarei esperando então_

_-vamos para a casa...nossos pais devem estar preocupados_

_- hay_

_e os dois foram para suas casas sob o brilho da lua seus passos lentos e suas mãos dadas, com harmonia expeliam o ar de seus pulmões. Seus belos olhares brilhavam e com um sorriso triste se despediram mais seus corações sabiam que iam se ver de novo, pelo menos... por enquanto._

_As férias acabaram junto com o outono dando passagem para o frio inverno,as duas se despediram com a esperança de que um dia se viriam novamente, mas em algum lugar no fundo do coração, doía e tinha certeza de que essa seria a ultima vez._

_- bay bay Sasori_

_-até_

_-não esqueça da nossa promessa_

_-não esquecerei_

_-faça bastante amigos e não me esqueça_

_-nunca te esquecerei_

_O inverno passou, a primavera, o verão, novamente o outono e assim se passou longos anos e essas crianças ainda não se viam o coração doía a cada estação que se passava, foi quando uma delas querendo que isso acabasse correu para fora de seu lar no outono para ver aquele que um dia prometeu voltar._

_X_

Konan: ele não acorda?

Deidara: não

Itachi: voltamos

Pain: aqui está o remédio

Kisame: sorte nossa ter uma farmácia aqui perto

Hidan: se estivéssemos já no meio do mato ele ficaria assim por um bom tempo

Tobi: deidara-sempai... o Sasori-sempai ficará bem?

Deidara: espero que sim

Naruto: como ele foi ficar assim?

Deidara: quando acordei ele estava suando frio e desse jeito

Temari: vou ir dirigir e procurar um pronto socorro

Shikamaru: aqui no mapa diz que daqui a 5 Km tem um hospital

Sasuke: dêem espaço para ele respirar

Itachi: quem diria... meu irmãozinho preocupado com um mero mortal

Sasuke: se quiserem que ele morra sufocado não estou nem ai

Kakuzo: toma... é água fresca

Deidara: valeu... beba danna... por favor

Shino: vou molhar mais toalhas

Hidan: esse refrigerador é bom... já fez gelo... toma

Pain: alguém por favor abra as janelas

Sakura: me ajuda Ino

Ino: ta bom

Konan: ele melhorou?

Deidara: a febre aumentou mais ainda

Kiba: falta muito para chegarmos?

Temari: parece que sim

Shino: parece que seu pressentimento estava correto

Kiba: preferia que fosse um bom e não um ruim

Lee: ali não é um hospital?

Gaara: sim

Lee: Temari...

Temari: o que foi?

Lee: tem um hospital virando a esquerda

Shikamaru: estranho... no mapa não mostra esse hospital

Pain: devem ter construído ele a pouco tempo

Gaara: mas na placa diz... dês de 1855

Lee: nossa Garra... você tem uma ótima visão

Shikamaru: ainda acho estranho não ter esse hospital aqui

Deidara: foda-se esta ai no mapa ou não o que interessa é que ele existe e podemos levar o Sasori lá

Shikamaru: que problemático

Temari: se segurem

E uma curva violenta foi feita deixando as marcas dos pneus no asfalto de pedra e com uma velocidade assustadora correu em direção do hospital quase deixando todos os presentes internados por um tempo.

Hidan: TA LOUCA?

Itachi: e ainda me chamam de barbeiro

Pain: você é um barbeiro

Deidara: ABRA ESSA PORCARIA DE PORTA PARA DESCERMOS LOGO

Temari: aprendeu na onde ser tão educado? Na escola de etiqueta?

Deidara: vou falar onde eu aprendi isso... eu aprendi na escola do seu c..

Konan: EI... gente o que é isso? Vamos logo... a febre está piorando a cada minuto que passa

Entraram no hospital correndo e viram que o mesmo se encontrava vazio apenas uma recepcionista no balcão de atendimento arrumando algumas fixas e sua aparência não era das melhores, uma mulher extremamente magra,pele pálida,olheiras e cabelos presos de uma forma horrenda.

Kisame: se os próprios funcionários são assim... quem me dirá como são os pacientes

Pain: talvez... talvez seja apenas a correria do dia-a-dia por isso está assim... vamos logo

Konan: com licença

Moça: sim

Konan: meu amigo está com febre alta e queremos marcar uma consulta

Moça: qual a idade dele?

Konan: quantos anos ele tem mesmo?

Deidara: vai fazer 17

Konan: 16

Moça: e seu nome

Konan: Akasuna no Sasori

Moça: você disse que ele está com febre alta?

Konan: isso mesmo

Moça: me sigam

E a mulher andou para um dos corredores enquanto todos os outros a seguiam, andararam cerca de 2 minutos apenas no primeiro corredor, foi quando ela virou mais dois e novamente seguiu em frente. O hospital parecia ser bastante caro e luxuoso, só suas paredes era de marmore e seu pisso de granitos tudo em uma cor alaranjada. Foi quando a mulher parou em uma porta e passou um cartão sobre ela e abriu.

Moça: por aqui

Konan: ta parecendo mais um quarto de hotel do que um quarto de hospital

Moça: vou chamar um médico

Kisame: aqui deve ser bem caro... não tem ninguem por aqui e tudo é tão fino

Kakuzo: meu presioso dinheiro

Médico: bom dia

Todos: hum... bom dia

Médico: nunca vi nenhum de vocês na região... são viajantes?

Pain: somos sim

Médicos: devem estar se perguntando por que aqui é tão vazio não é mesmo?

Ino: ele leu nossas mentes?

Sakura: sua anta... acabamos de falar isso e logo em seguida ele entrou

Ino: testuda

Médico: é esse o paciente?

Deidara: sim é ele

Médico: me dão licença

Todos: claro

Médico: faz anos que não te vejo... Sasori

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continua...

Acabou, espero que tenham gostado

Desculpe pela demora estou em semana de provas e não quero ficar de recuperação nas provas por isso não andei escrevendo. E quando tentava não conseguia mais hoje saiu .

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando até o próximo capitulo ou fic

BJS


	10. conhecendo os passageiros

Voltei

Voltei

Depois de mil fics que eu escrevi eu voltei

Espero que gostem

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 10 – conhecendo os passageiros

O silencio estava reinando naquela sala de espera, alguns nem conheciam o ruivo por isso não se importavam mas ainda havia aqueles que se importavam com os estranhos afinal... eles iriam dividir o ônibus e andar juntos todo o tempo nessas férias logo ele não se tornava um estranho mas sim um amigo por isso a preocupação.

Sasuke: fica quieto ai Dobe

Naruto: não consigo... aquele menino parece bem mal

Sasuke: você nem o conhece

Naruto: por isso mesmo eu me preocupo...

Sasuke: senta nessa merda de cadeira imediatamente e fica quieto

Naruto: e quem é você pra mandar em mim?

Sasuke: alguém que usa o cérebro...

Naruto: TEME

Sasuke: estamos em um hospital dobe... fique quieto

Naruto: mala...

Sasuke: o que disse?

Naruto: ta surdo?

Sasuke: pare de se preocupar e fica quieto que assim você fica mais bonito

Naruto: eu fico o que?

Sasuke: de boca fechada não entra mosca

Naruto: você disse que eu fico mais bonito? Foi isso?

Sasuke: é Naruto... foi... se isso fizer você calar essa sua boca eu disse isso sim

Naruto: cale-se você também

Sasuke: aff...

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: que foi?

Naruto: não to te chamando...

Sasuke: é um dobe mesmo

X

Itachi: ele só briga... credo

Sai: mas é divertido ver as brigas deles

Itachi: você acha?

Sai: só tem que ter saco pra ouvir tanta ladainha

Itachi: qual seu nome?

Sai: Sai

Itachi: esta mandando eu sair?

Sai: meu nome é Sai

Itachi: entendo... Itachi

Sai: já ouvi muito sobre você...

Itachi: coisas boas?

Sai: se você considera um desgraçado,indigno,pé no saco,idiota,retardo entre outras coisas como coisas boas eu acho que sim...

Itachi: foi meu querido irmãozinho que te contou essas coisas tão amáveis para você?

Sai: foi

Itachi: un... por que esta com eles?

Sai: conheci Naruto na escola onde estamos, daí o Sasuke convidou o Naruto pra ir junto dizendo que não ia ficar com um bando de loucos sozinho... daí o Naruto disse que só ia com seus amigos

Itachi: e acabou convidando metade da escola

Sai: isso mesmo

Itachi: vai sair essa noite?

Sai: não sei... mas pretendo ir para um acampamento sabe onde é?

Itachi: olha que Coincidência ... eu também vou para um acampamento

Sai: serio? Será que é o mesmo?

Itachi: quem sabe...

Sai: é... agente só ta no mesmo ônibus junto... acho pouco provável nós irmos para o mesmo lugar

Itachi: que coisa... eu queria tanto te conhecer um pouco melhor

Sai: é mesmo... acho impossível nós continuarmos esse papo aqui e no ônibus

Itachi: é mesmo... que pena

Sai: é sempre assim?

Itachi: assim como?

Sai: quando você chama alguém para sair?

Itachi: eu te chamei para sair?

Sai: não... mas queria, não é mesmo?

Itachi: garoto esperto

Sai: é sempre assim?

Itachi: você é o único que reagiu assim ao meu charme

Sai: estava usando seu charme? Que coisa... eu nem percebi

X

Konan: preocupado?

Pain: é... estou

Konan: ele vai ficar bem...

Pain: não é somente isso

Konan: e o que mais te incomoda?

Pain: eu não sei se quero logo férias para poder curtir ou se eu quero que elas fiquem bem longe para eu poder ficar mais tempo com meus amigos ou até... ter coragem

Konan: coragem para que?

Pain: enfrentar a realidade... ter que estudar feito louco para conseguir uma bolsa e passar nas provas para conseguir um bom emprego

Konan: as vezes não sabemos se queremos ser crianças ou ser adultos... mas nós sempre atropelamos as coisas e quando vemos... o tempo já passou e não da pra voltar atrás

Pain: sabe Konan... quando eu era criança queria ser um adulto,quando era um pré aborreceste queria ser um adulto mais rápido ainda... e agora... que estou quase sendo um adulto tudo que eu quero é... voltar a ser criança

Konan: aproveitar as brincadeira, as risadas, os amigos...um colo quando estamos tristes

Pain: é... apesar das coisas ficarem só interessantes agora...

Konan: o que quer dizer com isso?

Pain: é agora que queremos descobrir a nos mesmos e aos outros, descobrir aquilo que nossos pais tanto tentaram esconder de nós... é

Konan: uma paixão... para não dizer outra coisa

Pain: isso... talvez eu não me sinta preparado para um compromisso

Konan: hoje homens de quarenta anos dizem o mesmo... mas eu admiro aqueles que sabem o que realmente quer... ser fiel a pessoa que escolheu...

Pain: Konan...

Konan: o que?

Pain: sei que ainda falta muito mas... na verdade... ainda nem começou as férias,ainda temos um bimestre inteiro pela frente mas se eu não dizer agora eu acho que não vou ter coragem para dizer depois

Konan: então fale...

Pain: quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo?

Konan: esta tão confiante assim que ira passar?

Pain: se você dizer que sim eu vou me esforçar ao máximo e serie o melhor da classe

Konan: e se eu não passar?

Pain: você tira ótimas notas... fora que só tem essas ultimas provas... depois...olá faculdade... mesmo que você tire notas baixas você já passou já conseguiu os vinte oito pontos que se precisa para passar de ano

Konan: tudo bem... mas eu só vou no baile com você se você passar com notas pelo menos razoáveis

Pain: vou tirar notas excelentes... pode apostar

Konan: tudo isso pra ir comigo no baile?

Pain: você ainda não viu nada!

X

Gaara: ta aqui sua água

Lee: muito obrigado Gaara- sama

Gaara: é só Gaara

Lee: esta certo... Gaara

Gaara: ...

Lee: ...

Garra: ...

Lee: Gaara...

Gaara: o que?

Lee: nada...

Gaara: ta bom...

Lee: ...

Gaara: ...

Lee: ...

Gaara: fala...

Lee: falar o que?

Gaara: o que queria me dizer

Lee: não era nada de mais

Gaara: se não era nada de mais me conte então

Lee: estava pensando

Gaara: no que?

Lee: que daqui a pouco seremos nós

Gaara: seremos nós o que?

Lee: que iremos nos formar...

Gaara: ... há .. isso... é

Lee: pensou que eu estava falando sobre o que?

Gaara: eu não pensei em nada

Lee: hum...

Gaara: tem algo te incomodando?

Lee: aquele menino parecia bem preocupado com aquele ruivo

Gaara: é mesmo

Lee: eu também ficaria se algo te acontece-se Gaara

Gaara: ham?

Lee: porque é o fogo da juventude

Gaara: só por isso?

Lee: ham?

Gaara: só por causa do fogo da juventude?

Lee: e porque você é meu amigo!

Gaara: ami... go?

Lee: é!

Realmente não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz com essa afirmação, gostava do moreno em sua frente mas não queria ser só um amigo... por mais que parecesse errado e estranho era isso que realmente queria.

X

Kakuzo: parece que desse jeito não chegaremos nunca

Hidan: é... mas estamos aqui porque o Sasori está mal de saúde

Kakuzo: será que foi algo que ele comeu?

Hidan: não acho que seja isso! Todos nós comemos a mesma comida antes de pegarmos eles... se fosse isso todos nós estaríamos passando mal

Kakuzo: ele deve ter o corpo fraco por isso foi o único afetado

Hidan: pare de colocar a culpa na comida

Kakuzo: vocês ficam comprando comidas caras pensando que é melhor da nisso

Hidan: não foi a comida

Kakuzo: e como pode ter tanta certeza? É médico por acaso?

Hidan: não sou mas também não existe razão de ser a comida a culpada

Kakuzo: que horas são?

Hidan: vinte três horas e quarenta minutos

Kakuzo: estaríamos parados mesmo que estivéssemos no ônibus

Hidan: viu... isso não ta atrapalhando tanto assim

Kakuzo: mas é um contra tempo

Hidan: mas é um contra tempo bom

Kakuzo: como pode ser bom?

Hidan: saímos daquele ônibus... já não agüentava ficar lá dentro

Kakuzo: nem eu

Hidan: e ao mesmo tempo... aqui podemos ir para qualquer lugar sem que os outros nos veja...

Kakuzo: ham?

Hidan: vamos!

Kakuzo: pra onde?

Hidan: dar uma volta

Kakuzo: mas...

Hidan: nada de mais ... vamos

X

Tobi: Hidan-sempai e Kakuzo-sempai estão indo lá fora!

Zetsu: é mesmo

Tobi: Tobi também queria ir lá

Zetsu: já é tarde... vamos ficar aqui

Tobi: mas... Tobi queria ver as estrelas

Zetsu: hum... esta bem! Aqui não tem tantos poluentes por isso o céu é bem estrelado

Tobi: então vamos Zetsu-sempai

Zetsu: claro Tobi

Tobi: Tobi está muito feliz Zetsu-sempai

Zetsu: eu estou um pouco preocupado

Tobi: com o que?

Zetsu: com o Sasori

Tobi: tenho certeza que Sasori-sempai ficara muito bem... todos estão aqui apoiando ele... Deidara-sempai vai cuidar muito bem... e aquele médico deve estar trabalhando para ele ficar bom!

Zetsu: você tem razão!

Tobi: Tobi é um bom menino

Zetsu: é... você é um bom menino

Tobi: vamos Zetsu-sempai?

Zetsu: vamos!

X

Kiba: Shino... ei cara... cê ta acordado?

Shino: ...

Kiba: hum... está dormindo!

Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso em ver aquela face por mais que esteja coberta adormecida, a respiração calma que fazia seu peito descer e subir, não conseguiu evitar em tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos com medo do outro acordar.

Shino: o que esta fazendo?

Disse sem se mexer do lugar com a voz um pouco sonolenta, provavelmente tinha um sono leve ou então não estava conseguindo dormir direito.

Kiba: bem.. eu... er... eu... você não estava dormindo?

Shino: mais ou menos

Kiba: como isso é possível?

Shino: meu corpo quer descanso mas minha mente esta turbulada demais

Kiba: com o que?

Shino: algo me preocupa

Kiba: e seria...?

Shino: uma presença

Kiba: que presença?

Shino: não sei ao certo...

Kiba: então não se preocupe com bobagens

Shino: e você...

Kiba: eu o que?

Shino: já é tarde... deveria estar dormindo

Kiba: viro minha mãe pra controlar meus horários?

Shino: se não quer dormir faça o que bem entender pois eu vou... não quero estar cansado amanhã

Kiba: ta bom ... posso dormir ao seu lado?

Shino: Dês de que você não ronque

Kiba: eu não ronco

Shino: é o que todos dizem

X

Temari: ta dormindo?

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZz

Temari: eu ainda perco meu tempo perguntado

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Temari: tenho duas opções... ou eu durmo ou eu fico acordada sem fazer nada no maior tédio... qual deles eu escolho?

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Temari: essa sua cara de sono me da sono cara... boa noite

X

Neji: é melhor você descansar Hinata-sama

Hinata: você também Neji- kun

Neji: eu vou... pegue meu casaco e faça de coberta

Hinata: você não vai sentir frio?

Neji: não!

Hinata: o...obrigada

Neji: agora durma... eu já volto

Hinata: ha... hai

Ten-ten: vai dormir?

Neji: é

Ten-ten: quer que eu fique com sua prima?

Neji: se você quiser

Ten-ten : boa noite Neji

Neji: boa noite

Tem-tem: se incomoda em eu dormir com você Hinata?

Hinata: n... não!

Tem-tem: noite

Hinata: noite

X

Sasuka: to com sono

Ino: eu também

Sakura: então dorme

Ino: dorme você... você que ta cansada

Sakura: você disse que ta com sono

Ino: mas você disse antes

Sakura: eu vou ficar ... haa...

Ino: já dormiu... mas é uma testuda mesmo

Sakura: Ino porca... ZzZzZzZzZzZ

X

Kisame: é melhor dormir... não vai adiantar de nada você ficar acordado

Deidara: quero estar acordado quando o danna receber alta

Kisame: mesmo que ele receba hoje ele vai ficar dormindo porque já é tarde e você deveria fazer o mesmo

Deidara: mas...

Kisame: nada de mas! Você quer recebê-lo com uma cara horrível e cheia de sono?

Deidara: não mas eu...

Kisame: é melhor você dormir... amanhã cedo perguntamos sobre ele

Deidara: ta bom

Kisame: parece uma criança mesmo

Deidara: o que falou?

Kisame: que é pra você dormir

Deidara: ta bom... to indo... mala

Kisame: como?

Deidara: eu disse calma

Kisame: entendi outra coisa

Deidara: você entendeu outra coisa mas eu falei calma

Kisame: para de me amolar e vai dormir

Deidara: aff... to indo

X

Médico: me surpreendo cada vez mais Sasori... durma... não a mais nada que você possa fazer não é mesmo? Durma como você dormiu enquanto eu ficava acordado chorando

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acabou

É mais um capitulo

Espero que tenham gostado

Eu achei o inicil muito tosco

Mas eu tava com fome e com fome eu não penso muito bem apesar do capitulo inteiro estar uma merda

E então...

O que o Sasuke quis dizer com 'você fica MAIS bonito de boca fechada'?

Será que o Itachi e o Sai estão indo para o mesmo lugar? Será que eles se verão de novo?

O Gaara vai fazer alguma coisa para não ser só amigo do Lee?

O que o Hidan e o Kakuzo foram fazer lá fora... de noite ainda por cima?

Será que o Tobi foi mesmo ver estrelas ou ele vai ver outra coisa também?

Que presença será essa que o Shino esta sentindo?

O que aquele médico quis dizer? Será que eles já se conhecem?

Será que eles chegaram nesse acampamento antes das férias acabarem?

Será que o Pain tirara boas notas e conseguira levar a Konan no baile?

Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas em um só lugar

AQUI

Então não percam um único capitulo

Estou esperando vocês

E eu tenho uma pergunta

Vocês preferem: Nejihina? Ou nejiten? Ou tenhina?

É muito importante isso

Vocês já devem ter percebido quais são os casais não é mesmo?

Então até o próximo capitulo ou fic até mais

bjs


	11. mais um imprevisto

Mais um imprevisto

Mais um imprevisto

Começou a chover... as gotas de chuva batiam contra a janela, a noite estava tão boa que ninguém imaginaria que ia chover. Aquele dia e aquele lugar ficava estranho a cada minuto que passava ainda mais dentro daquele hospital... ao para alguém que olhava tudo de longe... sempre olhando.

X

Hidan:que merda! Ta chovendo

Kakuzu: quem mando você vir pra cá?

Hidan: vai a merda Kakuzu! Tem uma cabana lá

Kakuzu: não é uma cabana

Hidan: é o que então?

Kakuzu: é uma praça

Hidan: tão pequena?

Kakuzu: vamos logo

X

Tobi: esta chovendo Zetsu-senpai

Zetsu: é...

Tobi: e estamos presos aqui

Zetsu: é...

Tobi: algum problema Zetsu-sanpai?

Zetsu: só estou preocupado

Tobi: com o Sasori-senpai?

Zetsu: é...

Tobi: Tobi acredita que ele vai ficar muito bom

Zetsu: espero...

X

Konan: ta chovendo muito

Pain: e nem parecia

Konan: gosto de dias chuvosos

Pain: por quê?

Konan: é bem tranqüilo...

Pain: é...

Konan: assistir um filme debaixo das cobertas ou poder trabalhar em paz pois a maioria dorme

Pain: essa é a melhor parte

X

Itachi: parece que ficaremos mais tempo do que o previsto

Sai: já ficamos aqui mais que o previsto

Itachi: tem razão

Sai: a estrada não é asfaltada então deve estar soterrada e dirigir assim é um perigo

Itachi: que droga

Sai: parece que esse acampamento vai demorar mais para se concretizar

Itachi: ou ele nem vai acontecer

Sai: otimismo Itachi, Otimismo

Itachi: não me de esses seus sorrisos

Sai: não gosta do meu sorriso?

X

Naruto: parece que o Sai e seu irmão viraram grandes amigos

Sasuke: não estou nem ai para esses dois

Naruto: que coisa feia de se dizer Sasuke

Sasuke: cala a boca Dobe

Naruto: teme!

X

Sasori: a... aonde estou?

Médico: em um hospital

Sasori: Shigo...

Médico: fico feliz que você lembrou meu nome

X

No dia seguinte a chuva já havia passado mas o que tinha acontecido nela somente os praticantes e as gotas de chuva sabiam.

X

Kisame: parece que toda a cambada se dispersou

Pain: é...

Deidara: DANNA!!

Konan: que bom que acordou Sasori

X

Lee: aquele garoto voltou...

Gaara: finalmente poderemos sair daqui

Lee: é!

X

Ino: acorda testuda

Sakura: já estou acordada porca

X

Neji: como esta a Hinata?

Tenten: não esquenta! Ela dormiu bem

Neji: e você... esta bem?

Tenten: por que não estaria?

X

Pain: muito bem! Vamos embora

Deidara: você ta bem danna?

Sasori: estou

Konan: falta alguém?

Kisame: o Hidan,Kakuzu,Tobi e Zetsu

Pain: parece que estão conspirando contra nós

Kakuzu: estamos aqui

Hidan: é! Deixa de falar merda

Konan: onde esta os outros dois?

Kakuzu: vou lá saber

Tobi: estamos aqui

Pain: falta mais alguém? Ótimo! Vamos partir

Todos pegaram suas coisas e caminharam... alguns pegaram de outros por gentileza,uma troca de favores ou simplesmente... um agrado... para ganhar pontos futuramente.

oOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

acabou

esse capitulo ficou minúsculo e um lixo

mas entendam... deu bloqueio

eu sei que já faz mais de três meses que não posto aqui e mil perdões pela demora

e ainda só pra sair isso

mas perdão...

ou eu escrevia só isso ou esse cap não saia

então cá estou eu

mandem reviwes e me fassam feliz

eu me sinto mais forte com reviwes

quantas mais receber mais rápido o próximo cap sai

bjs


End file.
